The Project
by DrarryLove187
Summary: Harry and Draco, are forced by Professor Snape to create a friendship or at the very least a tolerance for each other by spending an extended period of time together... alone... Draco is a closet gay, and he's liked Harry since 4th year. Harry starts to notice affectionate feelings for his sworn enemy. Warning:sexual content, and strong language. Drarry slash
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Hello Mudblood, Weasel..." Draco said striding over to the Golden Trio sitting at the Gryffindor table during dinner, in the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry lifted their heads and looked at Draco, who turned his attention to Harry, "Potter." He spat. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, filling her voice with venom. "I need to speak with you." Draco said to Harry.

Ron stood, glaring at Draco, "Yeah well, Harry doesn't want to speak to you, so just walk back over to where you came from and leave us alone." He said shoving Draco lightly with his shoulder. Draco broke eye contact with Harry only to sneer at Ron "Don't you dare touch me Weasel!" Draco shouted pushing Ron away from him. "I only need a word with you Potter." He said continuing to glare at Ron.

"Fine Malfoy. What do you want." Harry asked standing in front of Draco and crossing his arms. Draco's eyes snapped to Harry and he stood straighter while smoothing his robes. "Follow me." Draco said turning on his heel, expecting Harry to obey his order. Harry cleared his throat loudly causing Draco to turn, seeing that Harry had not moved. "Whatever you need to say to me, you can say right here. I'm not going anywhere alone with you." Harry said, eyes narrowing. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be afraid Potter, I won't hurt you." Draco said sweetly, causing Harry to scoff. "I'm not worried about what you could do to me, Malfoy, but you should be terrified of what I would do to you." Draco lifted his chin stubbornly. "Snape wants to see us." Draco said, giving in to Potter. "Why?" Harry asked refusing to moving until he was sure Draco wasn't going to hex him as soon as they were alone. Sighing Draco rolled his eyes "Because he wants to talk to us Potter. I don't know anything more than that."

Harry licked his lips and took a few steps toward Draco. "Harry," Ron said, grabbing Harry's wrist, "be careful with him." He finished. Harry nodded and left the Great Hall, with Draco close behind. "He's in the Potions classroom." Draco said walking alongside Harry. Harry nodded stiffly and kept his gaze in front of him. They continued in silence until they got to the Potions door. Harry was nervous, but he didn't let Draco know. "You knock." Harry said stopping a few steps away from the entrance to the room. Draco nodded and knocked three times on the wooden door.

The two boys waited a few minutes for the professor to open the door. When he did he waved them inside and motioned for them to sit in two of the chairs at the front of the classroom. Harry's mind was racing and he wondered how Draco was so calm. He gulped and waited for Snape to speak. "I have a project that I want you two to work on together." Came the slow drawl of the professors voice. Harry's eyes snapped up from where they were watching his hands In his lap. "Excuse me?" Draco asked, shooting Harry a disgusted look. "You want me, to work with him?" He asked.

Snape nodded slowly and Harry's mouth went dry. Draco continued to ramble on protesting but Harry couldn't focus on anything other than his internal panic. 'I have to work on a project with Draco bloody Malfoy! I'm going to die. He's going to hex me as soon as I do something wrong, and if he hexes me, then you bloody well know I'm gonna hex him back!' Harry thought, irritated. Snape held up a single hand and shot Draco a pointed look, causing him to immediately stop talking. "Draco, this is not a discussion, I have made up my mind." Snape said, turning his attention to Harry. "Harry you are unusually quiet, is something wrong?" He asked. "What oh, no, nothing sir. I'm simply trying not to argue. Isn't that what you've always wanted, for me to just follow orders?" Harry said more sarcastically than he had intended. Snape gave him an annoyed glare but said nothing.

"What kind of project are you talking about Professor?" Draco asked, giving up on his protestations. "A project that no one can know about." Snape said turning to look at Draco. 'Great so now I have to work on a private project with Draco bloody Malfoy!' Harry thought, even more irritated and no slightly confused. "What do you expect us to do? Sneak around the castle to meet up secretly?" Draco asked, outraged. "That's exactly what I expect you to do Draco." Snape said completely unaffected by Draco's bitterness. "Wh-what's the purpose of this, Sir?" Harry asked. He was trying hard to hide his disgust. He didn't want to get in trouble with Snape, it never ended well.

"Im glad you asked. I've grown tired of you two constantly fighting. This project is to get both of you to at least be tolerant of each other." Snape said looking to Draco sharply. Draco narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut. "What do we need to do?" Harry asked. Snape sighed and focused on Harry. "You have a lot of questions." He said, growing annoyed. "Well if you would explain the bloody project instead of only answering my question and then glaring at Malfoy, I wouldn't be confused." Harry snapped. Draco chuckled and Snape scowled at Harry.

"It's nothing too hard. You two will spend time with each other for an hour or so until I see a significant change in your attitudes toward one another." Snape said, shooting a glare to both boys, "And I'll know if you're faking it." He added when the two sixth year students exchanged a meaningful glance. "So that's all we have to do, just spend time with each other?" Harry asked, still unhappy with even that. Snape nodded and Draco growled low in his throat, and Harry began to sulk. He was going to have to spend time with his sworn enemy. "How long will we have to do this and what happens if we refuse?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. "There isn't a set date. When you two are closer I will not require you be together anymore. If you don't do as you're told you will each get detention, and twenty-five points taken from your houses. You will be partners for all projects in my class as well." Snape said, trying to suppress a grin when both boys emitted identical, irritated groans.

For a few moments Harry went over the requirements again and again, trying to find a way out. Of course there wasn't, this was Snape, and Snape doesn't make mistakes, especially if it involves torturing Harry. Suddenly Harry perked up significantly and smiled sweetly at Snape, he had found his loophole. "And what would Dumbledore think of you putting me and Malfoy in a room alone together, with no supervision? Don't you think he would disapprove of the inevitable hexes?" Harry asked, a twinkle in his eye, as he smirked. 'Maybe he's not as much of a dumb git as I had first thought.' Draco thought chuckling lightly. Snape let out an irritated sound and glared at Harry, causing his smirk to deepen.

Snape held his hand out, palm open, waiting for something. Harry and Draco exchanged perplexed glances and waited for Snape to explain. "Wands." Is all that he said. Draco's eyes widened and his patience shattered. "No!" He snapped. "I will do no such thing. You're lucky I've agreed to spend an extended period of time with this insufferable git, I will not allow you to take away my wand." Draco continued, rising from his chair, and folding his arms across his chest. Snape simply looked at him and waited for the compliance he knew would come.

After the intense staring contest that lasted far longer than Snape hoped he sighed. "Fifteen points from Slytherin for refusing an order." Snape said, seemingly bored. Draco gawked and sputtered, completely taken aback at having the Slytherin professor take points from his own house. Harry chuckled and Snape's head whipped to the side to sneer at him. "Think another's misfortune is funny Mr. Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor." He said smoothly. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at a scowling Draco.

The boys laid their wands in front of Snape, causing a rare half smile to come across his face. "For your first hour you will be in here. Alone, with each other. Think you two can handle that?" Snape asked tucking their wands into his robes. They both nodded as the Professor walked out of the room.

Draco pouted and slumped back into the chair he had sat in. "Oh come on Malfoy, don't look so glum. Spending time with me can't be that bad." Harry said grinning sweetly at the blond boy. Draco turned his head and glared at Harry, "Oh trust me, it is Potter." Malfoy shot back. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of the table.

For about twenty minutes both boys scowled at each other. Eventually though Harry got bored and looked around the room, trying to find some sort of entertainment. "Nothing's in here Potter. It's Potions." Draco spat. Harry glanced at the blond and chuckled lightly "Trust me Malfoy, I know that." He said resting his head on the back of his chair.

In a matter of minutes Harry was sound asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular. Just as a giant red circle came rolling toward him, whispering evil things, he felt himself being shaken. "Potter, you bloody git, wake up!" The circle shouted at him. "If I had my wand I swear I would hex you. Wake up!" The circle started screaming. Harry jerked straight up in his chair breathing heavily. "What?" He asked, looking around to see and slightly disheveled Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. His blond hair was sticking up in spots and his grey eyes were clouded with what Harry guessed was tiredness.

"I think you were having a nightmare. You kept whimpering, and it was irritating." Draco said, sitting back down in his chair. "Oh." Was embarrassingly the only thing Harry could think to say. Draco's eyebrows knitted together as his eyes drifted over Harry's body, causing the slightly self conscious dark haired boy to look down at his baggy, ruffled robes. As Harry hurriedly smoothed them Draco chuckled, enjoying the sight of a flustered Harry Potter.

"What were you dreaming about Potter?" Draco asked, attempting and failing to keep the concern out of his voice. Harry raised a single eyebrow and smirked at the blond. Draco cleared his throat and tried to fix his mistake. "I just mean, you seemed really shaken up, it's not like I care or anything, just you know, making conversation." He rambled, stealing a glance at a smug looking Harry. He huffed and threw his hands up slightly, "I was curious! Can't a boy wonder what another boy was dreaming about?" He questioned. "I didn't say anything Malfoy." Harry said, smirk deepening at Draco's slight blush. "Well I was only wondering. You don't have to tell me. I mean it's not like I care anyway. I'm just bored." Draco said, turning away from Harry. "Malfoy, you're rambling and you keep repeating the same thing over and over again." Harry began, "But ya' know it sounded like you were actually concerned about my nightmare." Harry said, smirk still firmly in place.

Draco frowned at him and scoffed. "Potter please. Why would I worry about your dream?" He asked, trying not to ramble anymore. Harry shrugged and let a small chuckle slip past his lips, causing Draco to shoot him a glare. Harry let his head fall back against his chair again and sighed, staring up at the ceiling, "A giant red circle was chasing me." He said, trying to sort out the randomness of his imagination. Draco gave him a very perplexed stare, "What?" He asked, slightly irritated at Harry's weird outburst. "In my dream. It was very strange." Harry explained. Draco nodded slowly, "Well um... That's interesting?" He said, although it came out as more of a question. Harry nodded but didn't reply.

Draco began fiddling with his hands, that were resting in his lap. He tried to figure out something to say. For some reason, the extended amount of time with Harry made him want to actually speak to the git. "So um.." He began, looking at Harry, only to see him laying back in his chair, eyes closed, and his mouth a gap. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. He bit his lip and tried to entertain himself with anything he could find. Soon he was engulfed in a fantasy Quiddich match, he had made up in his mind.

He dove for the golden, glittering Snitch, just as Harry did. They raced each other towards the ground, neither one of them showing any sign of stopping. Draco shoved Harry and Harry lost control of his broom, he began spiraling, as Draco continued his dive for the Snitch. He stretched his hand toward it, smiling at the his victory over Gryffindor. His hand was mere inches away from the Snitch when a loud slam yanked him back into reality. Draco's head whipped around to see Snape striding into the room.

Draco turned to look at a still sleeping Harry. "Potter!" He yelled, Harry stirred slightly but didn't awaken. Sighing Draco walked behind his chair and gripped the back of it. Yanking up, Harry fell from the chair, landing on the hard floor, causing Snape to chuckle. Harry sat up and glared at Draco, rubbing his bruised head. "What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. Draco shrugged and smirked at him, "I had to wake you up somehow." He said, Harry narrowed his eyes further but decided not to say anything.

"Here are your wands. How was it?" Snape asked, placing their wands on the table in front of them. Both boys scrambled to reach their wands, "I didn't strangle him.

I guess that's because he slept most of the time." Draco said examining his wand for any imperfections. Snape rolled his eyes, "You two can't bond if you're sleeping. The entire purpose of this project is for you boys to become closer." Snape said. Harry looked at him, "We didn't kill each other, I think that counts for something." He said, slipping his wand in his robes and turning on his heel, heading for the door.

"You both will be back here tomorrow, and noon. Do not be late." Snape called after the retreating boys. Draco glanced over at Harry as they walked out into the hallway, outside of Potions. "Potter." He spat, "Don't be late. And no sleeping tomorrow. I want to get this bloody project over with as soon as possible." He said, trying not to glare at the dark haired boy. Harry paused and then nodded stiffly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy." He said, turning, and walking toward Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Ron and Hermione playing a game of Wizards Chess. Harry closed the Portrait Hole, earning Hermione's attention. "Harry!" She exclaimed, causing Ron to look up, Ron smiled at Harry and stood, walking over to him. Hermione ran over to Harry and threw her arms around his shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "What happened? You were gone for a long time. I started panicking so Ron made me play a game with him." Hermione said pulling away from Harry slightly, only to link arms with him and pull him towards the couch.

Hermione fell onto the couch and pulled Harry with her. "Nothing happened 'Mione. Just some Potions thing." Harry said trying desperately to come up with an excuse, knowing that wasn't going to be enough to satisfy his two closest friends. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry and said, "Well why did you have to see Snape with Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him expectantly and Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "Well, umm..." Harry began, his eyebrows knitting together. Hermione put a reassuring hand on his knee and squeezed. "Come on Harry, you know you can tell us anything." She said. Harry nodded and continued chewing on his lip. "Umm... Oh, you know that test we took a few weeks ago?" Harry asked looking to Ron and then Hermione. They both nodded and he continued. "Okay well you know how I had to sit near the Slytherin table?" He asked, two nods spurred him on. "Well I got a good grade and so did Malfoy. We both got, A's, and Snape thought that maybe I cheated off of Malfoy." Harry said, very satisfied with his cover story.

"Oh. Well that's bloody ridiculous. If anything it would be Malfoy cheating off of-" Hermione was cut of by a fit of laughter emitting from Ron. He doubled over with the force of it, "I-I'm sorry, but that- oh come on Hermione! Malfoy... Cheating off of-" another fit of laughter cut him off and Harry sighed. "Yes Ron, I know, I'm terrible at Potions. Thank you for reminding me." He said. "Oh Ron. Come on! That's rude." Hermione said smacking her boyfriends arm. "But it's true." Ron said when he finally calmed down.

_Meanwhile with Draco in Slytherin_

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room to see Pansy Parkinson lounging on the couch studying for a class. "Hello Dray. Where have you been?" She asked, putting her textbook down. "I was in Potions all day." Draco said. Pansy sat up and patted the cushion next to her, inviting him to sit. Draco walked around the couch and fell next to Pansy. She immediately took his hand and moved closer to him. "Was Snape hard on you?" She asked moving to straddle his lap. "Yes Pans, he was. Can you please get off of me?" Draco said pushing Pansy's leg off of him.

"What's going on Dray? You never minded me sitting on your lap before." She said, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Yes but, right now I'm not really in the mood, and you've been flirting with me a lot, so... I don't want you thinking it was going anywhere." Draco said rubbing his temples. "I don't think it's going anywhere. You're gay, Draco, I get that." She said, slightly offended. Draco sent her a skeptical glance but only nodded. "I'm going to take a shower." Draco said, standing up. He walked into the dormitories and stripped himself of his robes. He walked over to his closet and took out a black pair of sweat pants and a Slytherin green t-shirt. He grabbed a towel and walked into the showers.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, carelessly, he did the same with his trousers and boxers. Draco walked to a shower and turned on the hot water, his mind filled with Harry. He stepped under the water and thought about the boy he fancied. He never meant to be attracted to Harry, but it's really not something he had any control over. Sighing he leaned against the cool wall, and tried to focus on his shower.

The next morning was a Saturday. Harry woke up at ten O'clock in the morning and took a shower, got dressed and did some of his Potions homework all in less than an hour. He was nervous, of course. He didn't know how to feel about his situation. Draco didn't seem very upset with it, but he was Draco, he never really showed emotion.

Sighing Harry grabbed his Firebolt from under his bed, he liked to keep it in the dormitories because he didn't trust other people to not harm it. He glanced out the window and gave a nod of approval to the bright sun, and clear blue sky.

Harry walked down the stairs to the Common Room to see Hermione helping Ron with Potions homework. "Going to fly. I'll see you guys later." Harry said, smiling at his two best friends. They said bye and returned to the befuddling assignment.

Harry managed to get through the castle and out to the Quiddich field without a disturbance. He quickly kicked off the ground and flew high in the air, before that could change. He'd always loved the feeling of flying: the wind, whispering in your ear, and scratching playfully at your face, the freeness of defying gravity and just hovering, the broom, digging into uncomfortable places, all of it served as a reminder to Harry, that he was in control. He had had some of his fondest moments on a broom, catching his first Snitch, granted that was more of him jumping off the broom, the time in fourth year, when he killed a dragon and stole it's egg, and now, hovering about 100 feet above the Quiddich field.

Harry was sitting on his broom, admiring the cloudless sky when he heard a swooshing noise. He looked to his left to see Draco Malfoy sitting atop his broom, a few feet away. "Good morning, Potter." Draco said, sending Harry his signature smirk. "Morning Malfoy." Harry said eyeing Draco suspiciously, he hadn't made any snide remark on Harry's muggle jeans, nor did he comment on the way Harry was simply staring off into space. Draco also didn't move from his spot fairly close to Harry. "How was your evening?" Draco asked, mentally kicking himself the moment it was out. "Uh, I mean, not that I care, just ya' know, making conversation." He added quickly.

Harry chuckled, and smirked at the blushing blond boy. "That's the second time in less than twenty-four hours that you've asked me a personal question, Malfoy. You better watch it, I might think you're starting to warm up to the idea of us being friends." Harry said chuckling again. Draco turned a shade darker than pink, but not quite red, he was too pale to be red.

"That's absurd, Potter. I hate you just as much as I always have." Draco said, but his voice held no threat, or darkness like it usually did. "Okay Malfoy, whatever you say." Harry said, shaking his head slightly. Draco sent him an almost playful glare, and Harry smiled, warmly at him.

They sat on their brooms in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Harry asked suddenly, "Wanna race?" The challenge in his voice clearly catching Draco's attention. Harry sent him a wicked smirk and tucked his body as close to his broom as he could. "From here to the other end of the field, 3... 2... 1" Harry said, taking off so fast, anyone watching would see only a blurred streak, moving across the field.

Harry loved the feeling of the wind putting his hair into an even crazier state on top of his head, he loved the swishing sound his broom made whenever he moved, and he loved the mass of color that was the world around him. He had almost forgotten to stop when he reached the high, Quiddich rings. He came to a stumbling halt in front of one of the audience stands, and turned, smirking at an arriving Draco, who huffed and stopped next to him.

"Will I ever win with you, Potter?" Draco asked, adding a bit of wonder to his question, Harry of course didn't pick up on the secret meaning and smiled, triumphantly. "Not a chance, Malfoy." He said playfully. Draco's face fell slightly but he recovered quickly, sneering at Harry he drifted to the ground and walked off of the field, toward the changing rooms.

Harry starred after him, feeling perplexed and a little guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt Draco, he was only being playful. He huffed a breath of irritation and flew over to the blond, floating to the ground next to him. "Malfoy," he tried, but Draco kept walking, completely ignoring the brunette.

Harry ran after him into the changing rooms, but Draco didn't seem to notice, truth was Draco was trying hard to keep the threatening tears at bay, he was fighting a loosing battle. He knew Harry hadn't actually rejected him, but he couldn't help but be hurt by it. "Malfoy," Harry started, grabbing Draco's wrist and turning him around. Draco was tired of hiding; his sexuality, his attraction to Harry, everything.

He allowed Harry to turn him around. "Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked, stepping closer to Draco. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco lifted his dull, grey eyes to meet worried, emerald ones. He nodded slightly, lost in the vibrant green orbs, staring back at him intently. Harry had noticed a change in behavior when it came to Draco, he was less threatening and more playful. It was a side of the blond boy that Harry liked- a lot- maybe a little more than he should have.

"Malfoy what's been going on with you?" Harry asked, letting his wandering hand, fall to his side. "What do you mean?" Draco whispered, looking away from Harry and focusing intently on his shoes. Harry debated wether or not he should try and comfort Draco, he looked so lonely, and sad, but Harry stayed where he was, about a foot away from his sworn enemy. 'He hates you, you hate him. His fathers a Death Eater for Merlins sake!' Harry told himself.

Despite his decision to not do anything to intimate with Draco he still wanted to find the cause of the haunted look that had overtaken Draco's face for the last couple of days, "You seem... Different." He started, not sure how he wanted to proceed. "Like... I don't know, almost playful... I'm not complaining or anything, but you're not as... Mean, I guess is the word." Harry said, staring at Draco, trying to read his body language, but coming up with no explanations for the nervous shifting, and darting gaze.

"Malfoy," Harry started. Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's suddenly, and they had taken on their stony hardness, Harry had gotten used to. "Dammit Potter! You are such a bloody git! Do you realize how stupid you are?" Draco yelled, catching Harry completely by surprise. Harry tried to say something but his mouth had gone dry and his throat, closed up. "Have you really not figured it out?" Draco asked, searching Harry's face for any sign of comprehension. When he didn't find any he huffed and stepped a half step closer. "I bloody fancy you, Potter! I have ever since fourth year! Merlin you are dense. I've been flirting with you all morning!" Draco shouted, immediately regretting his words.

He stared at Harry's shocked expression and grabbed his broom form the corner where he had thrown it in his sort of tantrum. Casting one more glance at Harry, he ran from the changing rooms and didn't stop until he was in his dorm, flinging himself on his bed like a frustrated twelve year old girl. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he broke down in hysterical sobs.

"I am such a bloody idiot!" Draco muttered into his pillow.


	3. Authors Note (Not part of the story)

I realize the story is moving along a little fast but Draco had had enough of hiding, I'm already starting the third chapter and I think I'm going to slow the pace a little. I didn't initially want Draco to tell Harry as soon or in the way that he had but after I began writing I felt like that was the best for him. But just expect some slower paced chapters for a little bit. Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry stood in the middle of the changing rooms, shocked to his core. He tried to comprehend what Draco had said, but he couldn't. Draco Malfoy couldn't fancy him... Could he? Draco hated everything Potter. Although the playfulness lately could be explained by his supposed flirting it doesn't explain all the hatred they'd held towards each other since they were eleven.

It had to have been some kind of sick joke, but if it was, Draco wouldn't have ran out the way he did, he'd want to rub in Harry's face the fact that he'd fallen for such a stupid prank. By the time Harry was able to move again, he was confused to say the least. As he walked back to the castle he thought about what he wanted to do; going to talk to Draco didn't seem like a good idea when Draco was this emotional, he couldn't talk to Hermione and Ron, because well it really wasn't their business and he was afraid of how Ron would react to figure out that Harry thought he was gay and that Draco fancied him. In the end he decided to just go to his room and try to sort it out on his own.

Harry was in deep thought on his way into the Gryffindor common room and by then he had been on autopilot for some time. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't hear Ron, and Hermione, call his name, he didn't feel Neville's soft grip on his shoulder, he just kept walking, all the way to his bed, where he plopped himself on the blankets, shut the curtains, and cast various privacy charms around him.

He mulled over his situation for the better part of an hour and didn't move until he remembered that he had to be in the Potions classroom at noon. He looked at his bedside tables alarm clock to see that it was 11:50. Sighing he got up and walked back down the stairs to the common room. "Harry?" Hermione said, clearly worried, Harry barley noticed her, it didn't register that there were other people around him until a strong grip on his upper arm stopped him in his tracks.

Looking behind him, Harry saw a very troubled looking Ron staring back at him. Harry blinked at him and Ron let his arm fall back to his side. "Harry we need to talk." Hermione said, Harry glanced at her, then to Neville who was sitting next to her. He smiled brightly and gave her a light chuckle. "Okay Hermione. We will, in a little bit, I have to get to Potions." And without another word from anyone, Harry was through the Portrait Hole and into the main part of the Castle, headed towards Potions.

Draco wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robes and glanced at his clock, 11:50. He had plenty of time to get to Potions but instead he decide to roll over and let a fresh wave of tears wrack his body. A light tap on the dormitories door, pulled Draco together. He wiped his face with his shirt and sat up on his bed, turning his tear-stained pillow to the other side.

"What?" He called, and the door slowly opened to reveal an unusually timid Pansy. "Dray, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, stepping into the room and walking over to him. "What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked, trying to give her a bright smile. It probably looked strained and very unreal. "Well for starters you came running in here earlier with your broom, and you don't normally run with it. Then there's the red eyes, messy hair, and puffy face, and of course your robes are wrinkled, and-" Pansy was cut off by Draco holding up a single hand.

"Sorry." She muttered. Draco nodded and sat against the cool headboard on his bed, silently inviting Pansy to join him. When she climbed onto the blankets she rested a hand on Draco's and he immediately started crying again. Pansy move closer and pulled Draco's head to her chest, letting him cling to her, as his body shook violently. "Dray, talk to me." She whispered, into Draco's messy hair.

"He knows." Was all he could say before a new wave of sobs overtook Draco's body. Pansy understood immediately and pulled Draco closer to her. "Are you going to your tutoring session with Snape?" She asked, quietly, that had been Draco's cover story, of course Pansy didn't believe it, Draco was one of the best Potions students, but she didn't pry because she didn't want to upset him.

Draco tensed and sighed, "I don't know." He whispered. "I think you should." Pansy said, figuring out that his 'tutoring' sessions had something to do with Harry. Draco pulled his face from the crook of Pansy's neck and looked her in the eye. She smiled weakly at him and he kissed her cheek. "This is why I love you." He muttered looking at the clock, 12:09. 'Oh well, they can wait a few more minutes.' Draco thought rushing out of the room, and into the Slytherin common room.

He ran into the corridor flattening his hair and smoothing his robes. It took Draco exactly six minutes to make it from the Slytherin common room to the Potions classroom, and as he was approaching he saw a very disappointed looking Harry and confused, and irritated Snape outside the door. "Wait, Professor, I'm here. Sorry, I...um... Over slept." Draco said carful to avoid Harry's searching gaze. "Five points from Slytherin for being late. And you know what, just because I'm in a good mood, six points to Gryffindor for being early Mr. Potter." Snape said, patting Harry's back and then guiding Draco into the room.

Harry smiled at the thought of Snape giving him points but he then got a good look at Draco's appearance. He looked awful; his hair was sticking up in spots, his eyes were red, his face was swollen and his robes were wrinkled. "Wands?" Snape said and both boys handed their wands to him without a fight. He nodded in satisfaction and left the room, saying something about seeing them in an hour.

"Malfoy," Harry started, but he was cut off by Draco speaking, his voice was worse than his appearance; it was higher pitched and scratchy. "Just, don't, Potter. Please. I can't take anymore." He said, his body shaking. Harry hesitated, did he really want to... "Draco..." Harry said, stepping closer. Draco fell to his knees and began to sob.

Harry knelt down next to him, taking Draco's hand in his. "Draco, what's going on?" Harry asked dumbly. Draco looked at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Harry locked their gazes, and Draco's body shook violently, his face contouring into an expression of pure agony. He flung himself at Harry and clung to his shoulders, sobbing into Harry's robes.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. And that's when the wooden doors opened and Ron, and Hermione walked into the room. Ron took one look at Harry holding onto a sobbing Draco and that was all it took. "So this is what you've been doing?" He yelled, "Meeting up with... Malfoy?!" Ron screamed running at Draco. Before he knew what was happening, Harry had put Draco behind him and was shoving Ron back toward the door. "Don't you dare touch him." He was saying, over and over. Ron shoved Harry as hard as he could, sending him to the floor.

"I hope you're happy with the worthless ferret, because our friendship is over. When you've come to your senses I'll be waiting for you to beg for my forgiveness, you filthy traitor." Ron spat, walking out of the room tugging a shocked Hermione with him. It took Harry only a moment to realize what had just happened, when it finally sunk in he whipped around to see a wide-eyed, Draco staring at the door. He slowly looked to Harry and stood. "Harry," he began but Harry didn't let him finish he turned suddenly and ran out of the door, chasing his two best friends.

Draco stood there, his arm extended, mouth a gap in a silent plea for Harry to come back, but nothing happened. When he accepted that Harry was gone, he let himself, sink to the ground. He tucked his legs into his chest and sobbed. He cried until Snape came back into the room. He didn't asked questions, thankfully, he just helped a broken, Draco Malfoy to his dorm.

Draco laid in bed that night, fully awake, with no more tears to cry, laid there, replaying the day in his mind, silently calling to Harry, until sleep finally overtook him.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Ron please. I told you I didn't have a choice! Snape made us." Harry said for what seemed the thousandth time. Ron shook his head and sneered at Harry. "Did he force you hold onto him for dear life, did he force you to push me away from the ferret?" Ron asked again. "Ron stop." Hermione said taking Harry's hand in hers. "What did you expect from him? To let Malfoy cry on the floor in front of him?" She asked. Harry squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

His expression quickly fell when he heard Ron say "Yes 'Mione. That's exactly what I expected. That's what I would've-" but Ron didn't finish, Harry had had enough. "That's it. I am not you. I'm not going to let a sobbing person lay on the ground in front of me, completely vulnerable. I really don't care who it is. And if I'm gonna be completely honest, there's something I've keeping from you guys, I'm gay. Okay? There. I'm gay. Harry bloody Potter is gay. And ya' know something else? I fancy Draco. Yeah. How ya' like that you git?" Harry shouted at Ron.

Harry began to pant as his words sank in, he had just admitted something to Ron that he hadn't even admitted to himself. Ron's face was so red by that time, Harry thought he might explode. Harry ran out of the room. It was almost eleven at night by then, but he just kept running, unworried about getting caught, not caring that he didn't have his wand. He ran through the castle. He didn't really know where he was going until he got there; the Slytherin Portrait Hole.

Harry froze in place, unwilling to wake the sleeping Portrait. Just as Harry was beginning to walk away the Portrait swung open and Pansy Parkinson was standing in the doorway. "You," she spat, pointing her finger at Harry and walking toward him with great speed. "What did you do to him? So help me Potter, if this isn't fixed soon. Snape had to carry him to bed, he couldn't even walk, he was crying so hard! You are so lucky he cares about you, because if he didn't, you would be dead right now Potter." She hesitated, and backed Harry even further into the corner.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, with a more curious tone than angry, now. 'She's what muggles would call, "extremely bipolar"' Harry thought. "I-I uh... I don't know. I was running and I just kinda... Ran here." Harry said shrugging. Pansy seemed to consider this. After a sharp nod she backed away and allowed Harry to walk past.

Just as he was about to bolt, a firm, but feminine touch, grasped his wrist. "Potter, please, I can't bare seeing him like this. Come back here tomorrow. 10 o'clock. If you're late I will hurt you. I may look small, but you don't want to hurt Draco while I'm around." She said serious and sad at the same time.

"Trust me Parkinson, I don't want to hurt him." Harry said. They exchanged a nod and Harry calmly walked back to Gryffindor. He whispered the password to the Fat Lady and she sleepily let him in, mumbling something about annoying kids always sneaking out and disturbing her.

Harry walked through the short hallway from the portrait to the Common room and stopped just outside. "I can't wait until he comes back. I swear, I'll kill him. Talking to me like that! Dropping two bombs like those then running off, some nerve..." Ron was rambling, clearly furious. "Ron you need to calm down. Right now. He is your best friend. You are not going to hurt him, and if you do, I will leave you." Hermiones firm, mother-like voice said, causing Harry to almost chuckle.

Harry could just imagine Rons red face, as he tried to decide wether to calm down or get even more angry, apparently he chose calm down because next Harry heard "Alright." Being grumbled by his best friend. Harry took a deep breath and walked through the opening. Flinching when Ron stood. His face immediately softened as he walked over to Harry, wrapping his friend in a hug.

"I'm sorry, mate." Ron said as Harry lost himself in Rons warm embrace. "I'll always forgive you. You're my best friend." Harry replied. "I think we should go to sleep." Hermione suggested smiling warmly at her best friend and boyfriend. They boys nodded and walked up to the dormitories.

Harry fell onto his bed and thought about what Pansy had said, "He couldn't even walk he was crying so hard!" It pained Harry to know that he caused Draco that much pain. Harry curled up on his side and let sleep wash over him.


	6. Authors Note 2 (Not Part Of Story)

Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I am not the best writer; not on this site, not in general, but like a lot of writers, I LOVE constructive criticism, as long as you're truly trying to help and not just being a dick, review in any way you please, I do not get hurt easily, so don't worry about my feelings. If you see an error, such as, a Harry Potter fact that I got incorrect (It's unlikely, with my unhealthy obsession that I would have a mistake but, hey, shit happens) please feel free to correct it. I will be writing other stories in addition to this one so if you ever think I'm getting distracted or neglecting a story, tell me. Anything you have to say is taken account for. I read all reviews, and use them to help improve my writing, so do not hold back, with positive and negative feedback!

As always, Enjoy

Thanks for reading

*KeepCalmAndDrarryOn!*

(Oh and BTW, my name is Jessica)


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At nine o'clock Harry woke with a start. He had been dreaming that Voldemort had come to Hogwarts, kidnapped Draco and Harry, and made them both watch as he tortured and killed Lucius Malfoy. Harry shuddered at the memory and got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of muggle jeans, a white Oxford and a towel and walked into the showers. He was the first one up on a Sunday so it was quiet, while he got ready to go to Slytherin.

Harry took a thirty-five minute shower to wash all of last nights horridness away, and then got dressed. By the time he was ready it was nine-forty-five. He sighed and looked for his wand. Remembering that he never got it from Snape made him sigh out of frustration. Harry left the Gryffindor Tower and started his walk toward Slytherin.

"Come on Dray, get up." Pansy said prodding Draco in the ribs, trying to annoy him just enough to wake him up. "For Merlins sake Pans, what do you want?" Draco asked shoving her away from him. She stood next to his bed and put her hands on her hips. "Someone is going to be here in about..." She glanced at the clock and smirked "ten minutes. I don't care if you're ready or not. I will drag you out of that bed if I have to." Pansy said.

Draco sighed audibly and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't even bother with a shower, just put on a pair of clean slacks and an Oxford. Draco stared at his hair in the mirror and decided not to slick it back.

When he walked downstairs he saw Pansy talking with someone, and yawned, "okay, who's here to..." Draco trailed off at the sight of Harry Potter, standing up, and walking swiftly towards him. Draco shook his head and turned, he ran back up the stairs and into his dorm. He distinctly heard footsteps come after him, but he couldn't focus on anything. He fell to his knees and yanked at his hair, trying to scream but nothing came out, trying to cry, but nothing happened. He felt himself being picked up and let his body go slack, in the arms of the stranger.

Harry was panicking, they had called Snape when the sounds of low, screams and deep sobs emitted from the dorm, waking all the boys, who were trying to sleep. Snape had dealt with plenty of panic attacks and took Draco straight to the hospital wing.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked when Snape came out of the room. He lunged himself at the door but was held back by a strong grip on his middle. "No! I need to see him! Please." Harry said, beginning to sob into Snape's robes. "It's okay, Potter. He's fine, I promise. Calm down. That's it, breathe." Snape whispered in Harry's ear, he continued whispering reassuring things until Ron and Hermione came into the room.

Without Snape holding him up, there was nothing keeping him from gravity's merciless power. Harry fell to the floor and just lay there. "Madam Pomfrey, can Harry see Draco, I don't think either of them will be okay without the other." Harry heard Snape say. After a moment he felt himself being picked up and carried into what he guessed was the room Draco was in.

Harry opened his eyes when he fell through the air and landed in a soft chair, next to Draco's bed. "Oh Merlin." Harry sobbed taking Draco's hand, and kissing it, holding it close to him. "He's gonna be okay soon right?" Harry asked, eyes never leaving Draco. "Harry, dear. It was only a Panic attack, caused by a loss of sleep, he'll be just fine when he wakes up." Madam Pomfrey said, patting Harry's back, reassuringly.

Harry pulled the chair closer to Draco's bed and sat down, refusing to let go of his hand. Harry stared at Draco for what seemed like forever until he too drifted to sleep. He quickly fell into a dreamless slumber until well after Draco had waken up.

"Did Harry finally fall asleep?" Professor Dumbledore asked, when he had gotten news of Draco's awakening. Draco smiled slightly at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Harry. "Yeah." He said wondrously. Harry stirred slightly but stayed asleep. "Did you know that he refused to leave your side. He was so scared that you weren't going to be okay. He wouldn't even look in a direction that wasn't yours. He held your hand, all night." Dumbledore said. Draco looked for the Headmaster to Harry and back again. "Really?" He asked. When Dumbledore nodded he smiled, and asked "What happened anyway?" The usual tinkle in his eye died when Dumbledore began to speak. "You had a panic attack. Madam Pomfrey thinks it's from lack of proper sleep. I believe that's a good factor but Miss Pansy told me something about this morning, and yesterday, and really all week." Draco's face fell and he nodded, laying his head against the headboard.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore apparated out of the room, waking Harry in the process. Draco watched as Harry stretched and yawned. He grinned when Harry finally noticed he was awake. He gasped and threw his arms around Draco's shoulders. "Oh Merlin you scared me! No more doing that." Harry said pulling back to look at Draco's pale face, grey eyes, and messy hair. He whimpered and pulled Draco back to him. "Harry, I'm fine. I just fainted." Draco said placing a hand on Harry's hip, to keep him from moving.

"You just fainted?" Harry mocked, mouth a gap, clearly shocked by Draco's nonchalance. "Draco. Do not say that like its some regular occurrence. I was really scared. I thought I did something..." Harry trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat, and moved away from Draco, only to be pulled onto the bed and flush against Draco's body. "You didn't do anything wrong, Harry. I promise." Draco whispered into Harry's messy brown hair. "Hmmm. I love the way you say my first name." Harry said hiding his face in the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco threw his head back and laughed brightly, making Harry smile against his neck. "What do you mean Harry?" Draco asked, his voice dropping an octave or two, causing a shiver to run up Harry's spine. "You're gonna kill me." Harry mumbled causing Draco to laugh loudly.

"This... Again?" Ron said, when he walked into the room, Hermione on his arm. "Calm down." She said. Draco's perfect smile faded quickly from his face, and he lifted his chin in his stubborn, defiant way. "Weasley," he said nodding stiffly to Ron and turning his head to face Hermione, "Granger," He ground out. Ron seemed to consider him. "Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling warmly, earning a tight smile herself.

Harry hugged Draco's waist and laid his head on Draco's hard chest. Draco and Ron began their staring contest and Draco absently stroked Harry's wild hair, his chin still raised, standing his ground. Ron backed down and gave a forced nod, "Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth. Hermione squealed and hugged Ron, then came over to the bed, and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, only to be confronted by a low, dangerous, growl from Draco, a growl that was very predatory and Hermione winked at Harry, smiled at Draco, and walked back to Ron, intertwining their fingers.

"How do you feel, Malfoy? I heard you had a pretty nasty panic attack last night." Ron said, starring at Draco's hand that was wrapped tightly in Harry's hair. "I've had worse, but I'm fine now." Draco said, pulling Harry's wild mane, making him growl low in his throat. Draco smirked at Rons annoyed gaze. "Problem Weasley?" He asked sweetly. Rons green eyes snapped up to meet, amused grey ones. "No." He said tightly letting his eyes wander to where Draco had begun drawing small circles on Harry's upper back.

Harry sighed, fully content, as he fell asleep. "Ron, honey, let's go." Hermione said tugging Rons arm lightly. Draco smirked at Rons tense, retreating back, only turning his attention to Harry when the door was closed and they were alone.

"Harry," Draco murmured in Harry's ear, playing with his hair again. "Harry." Draco repeated a little more firm, causing Harry to stir but not yet awaken. Draco sighed and let the heel of his hand, drag against, the tight muscles of Harry's back. Harry pushed into Draco's touch as he woke up, groaning at the release.

"Good morning." Draco said smiling. Harry gave him a small grin and let his head fall on Draco's chest, breathing in deeply. "Hey, don't go to sleep. We need to talk." Draco said. Harry tensed at his words and sat up, climbing off of the bed and into his chair. Draco's brows knitted together, and he tilted his head slightly to the left, staring at the now empty space beside him, then pouted at Harry. Chuckling, Harry rolled his eyes, "We need to talk remember? If I get in that bed with you I just might song you to death." Harry said, staring at the sheets. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Harry looked to Draco who had two raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face.

"Oh would you now?" Draco asked, chuckling at Harry's panicked expression. "I-I uh... I meant to say... Umm..." Harry trailed off when he couldn't find a good excuse and his face turned a bright red. "What do we need to talk about?" Harry asked, desperate to change the subject. Draco, rolled his eyes and patted the space next to him. Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before hesitantly, crawled onto the bed next to Draco.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's thigh and cleared his throat, trying to find the best words to use. "So umm... I fancy you... And you fancy me..." He said, stupidly. 'Yes very smart Draco. What the hell happened to my articulate self?' Draco thought, mentally kicking himself. Harry laughed and his eyes brightened, considerably. "Yes, I suppose that's true." He said, trying hard not to smirk at Draco.

"Shut up." Draco whined, blushing horribly. "Umm... So do you like... Want to do something... Umm about that...?" Draco asked, refusing to look at Harry. "If this is your way of asking me out, I have to be honest, it's not near as clever as thought it would be." Harry said laughing lightly, causing Draco to blush even more.

Suddenly Draco sat up in the bed, and moved to straddle Harry's lap, he put his lips near Harry's ear and whispered "Harry, would you like to go on a date with me?" And nipped at the shell of his ear, causing a gasp to escape Harry's lips. "How's that for clever?" Draco asked, moving from Harry's ear, to Harry's neck.

Draco bit, and licked, and sucked on different spots on Harry's neck until he found, that spot. Smirking at the strangled gasp, he coaxed out of Harry, Draco continued his assault. That is until Ron and Hermione walked in...


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Okay you guys need to calm down, you're in a public place." Ron said, putting his hands on his hips in a disturbing Hermione-like way. Draco chuckled darkly and nipped one last time at Harry's neck. Ron rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. "So you've warmed up to Harry and me?" Draco asked, grinning happily at Ron.

Ron's face fell and he looked to Harry, "You two are... A thing?" He asked, a look of pure horror placed clearly on his face. Harry blushed and looked at Draco's chest, Draco immediately turned to watch Harry's reaction. "Yeah Ron, we're a thing." Harry said plucking a loose thread from the fabric of the sheets.

Hermione squealed and ran over to Harry, wrapping herself around him. Draco could only smile at the look of shock on his face as his best friend squeezed the life out of him. "I knew it! I knew you two were perfect for each other. Merlin, there are a lot of people who owe me a lot of money..." She said, grinning at Harry and Draco. "'Mione, I think they would like some privacy." Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand and trying to lead her away. Hermione tugged her hand free and ran around the bed to look at Draco with large doe-like brown eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Hermione stood there for a second, seemingly battling within herself. After a moment of careful contemplation, Hermione flung her arms around Draco's shoulders and pulled him down to her. "Welcome to the family, Draco." She whispered in his ear so only he could hear. Draco grinned and kissed her cheek, causing her to turn the brightest shade of red Harry had ever seen. Hermione stood there for a moment longer, holding Draco's gaze until Ron had had enough. He stomped to the other side of the bed and grabbed Hermione, pulling her flush against his body.

He stared at her for a moment then gently brought their lips together. Hermione wrapped her slim arms around Ron's shoulders and brought them even closer while his hands stayed firmly on her hips. Ron deepened the kiss and Harry saw a flash of tongue. "Awe guys eww, get a room." He said, trying to sound serious even as he laughed, when Ron gave him the finger. "Come on Weasley is that the best you can do? Me and Harry have been together like ten minutes and I've already kissed him better than that." Draco teased, gripping Harry's hand under the sheets. Ron pulled away slightly to glare at Draco. "You need help? I can show you how to properly kiss someone. Come here Har-" Draco was cut off by a chocking sound coming from Ron. "Merlin, Malfoy, that's my best mate! You can't do that to me." Ron said, chuckling. Harry saw the light in Draco's eyes, that hadn't been there for a very long time.

"I feel like that was a challenge Weasley." Draco said turning to Harry and pulling their faces closer. "No! No, Merlin please no. Let's go 'Mione. I'll see you back in Gryffindor Harry. Have fun doing... Whatever it is you're planning to do with Malfoy." Ron said, shuddering at the disturbing images, playing in jus mind. Draco laughed and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry felt his heart begin to thrum faster against his ribs, as Draco's fingertips grazed over his jawline.

Harry was about to deepen the kiss when Madam Pomfrey came into the room, clapping her hands. The two boys jerked apart, Harry blushing, from being caught by a staff member, and Draco had went red faced in frustration. He could just not seem to get Harry alone. Whenever things were starting to happen someone had to walk in and ruin it. "You're free to go Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said, merrily. "Thanks." Draco grumbled, sliding off the bed and fixing his clothes.

"We just can't seem to get a moment alone, today." Whispered, Harry. Draco chuckled, and turned toward his red-faced boyfriend. "I'll make up for it. Meet me in the Room of Requirement, tonight at eight." Draco said, ghosting his fingers against Harry's soft skin. Harry nodded and grinned, straightening his clothes and waiting for Draco to put his shoes on. The two boys clasped hands and walked out of the medical wing together.

Harry walked Draco to the Slytherin Portrait Hole, where Pansy was waiting. She saw Draco and ran up to him not noticing until she was tangling herself in Draco's arms that Harry was still clutching to his right hand. "Oh, hi, Potter." She said eyeing their hands. "Can I talk to you?" She asked smiling brightly at him. He glanced to Draco and nodded, following her to a secluded corner by the window in the corridor.

"Did you fix it?" She asked anxiously. Harry laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes, Parkinson. Draco and I are a thing now." He said winking at her. Much like Hermione, Pansy squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck. "Well if you and my Dray are a thing, I'm Pansy to you, and you're Harry to me. Got it?" She asked looking hopeful at a smiling Harry. "Totally, Pansy." Harry said. Pansy grinned and took his hand, leading him to his waiting boyfriend. Draco had been leaning lazily against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, half smile lighting up his face, just watching them laugh, as they walked to him.

"So you two are friends now?" Draco asked, as Harry laughed at a joke Pansy had made. "Yes we are Dray." Harry said pulling him into a tight hug. "Hmmm I like the way you say that." Draco murmured against his neck. "What do you mean, Dray?" Harry asked, using almost the same teasing dialog that Draco had used when their roles had been reversed. "Hmm you're gonna kill me." Draco muttered, deciding to play along as he nipped at Harry's neck, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "There will be plenty of time for that later, Dray. Don't be a bad boy." Harry warned sternly, earning a low growl from Draco's throat.


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Harry had just finished getting ready for his meet with Draco, and walked quietly down the stairs to the Common Room when he ran into Hermione. "Oh, hey 'Mione," He said shuffling his feet. Harry had hoped to sneak out of Gryffindor undetected and just get to Draco. Apparently he forgot that Hermione Granger was his best friend, nothing gets past her.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, in a questioning way. Harry slumped forward slightly and sighed, "I'm going to see Draco." He mumbled, hoping to get out of her endless interrogation. Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione was in a nosy mood. "Where are you guys meeting and for how long?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Suddenly she gasped and started bouncing. Grinning, she asked, "Are you guys gonna…" She leaned in closer to Harry and whispered the rest of her question, "You know, do it?" Harry blushed furiously and stepped away from Hermione, refusing to make eye contact.

Hermione squealed and resumed her bouncing. Harry rolled his eyes and told her, "Calm down 'Mione, I don't know what we're going to do. He told me to meet him in the Room of Requirement at eight." Glancing at the clock he sighed and continued, "It's 8:20, Hermione, I need to go." Hermione sighed and shooed him away, but not before she made him promise to tell her everything when he got back.

Harry stepped through the Portrait Hole and took a deep breath. He grinned and started on his walk to the Room. As he walked, he thought of nothing but Draco waiting for him, probably annoyed because Harry was late. He walked as fast as he could without being suspicious, and soon he was standing in front of the wall, that would soon show the giant, wooden double doors, that allow him to finally be alone with his boyfriend.

Harry walked in to a dark room, he couldn't see anything. Standing in his spot just inside the door, he took out his wand and cast Lumos, casting a small circle of light around him. As Harry was trying to see if Draco was there, he felt a strong arm wrap around his torso and an equally strong hand slap over his mouth.

Harry began to panic, his breathing escalated and his heart slammed against his ribs. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, and his wand being wrenched out of his hand, the small illumination, disappearing. He kicked his feet and wriggled his body, as much as he could. Nothing worked, until he jerked his head back- hard- and felt his skull connect with what he guessed was a person's jaw. The grip on his body loosened and he threw himself from his captures grasp. He didn't have his wand so he wasn't going to leave. Harry dropped to the floor and didn't move. He could hear groans of pain and a mumbled spell.

The Room lit up with thousands of candles and he could see Draco leaning against a couch, holding his face. Harry gasped and lifted himself from the floor, walking swiftly over to his boyfriend. When he reached Draco he muttered a healing charm. There was a cracking noise and Draco yelled in agony, as his jaw fixed itself. "Draco, I'm so sorry," Harry began. Draco held up a hand, silencing Harry, "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have grabbed you. It was a dumb idea." Draco grumbled, rubbing his jawline.

Harry took Draco's hand in his own and pulled Draco closer to his body. "What were you thinking?" Harry asked, confused and a little worried. Draco sighed and chuckled lightly. "I-uh. I wanted to scare you a little. Ya' know, get you worked up a bit. I thought it would be funny. I didn't think you would break my jaw." He said, laughing a little. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "What would make you think that was a good idea? With Voldemort actively trying to kill me, I have a few instincts." Draco, shrugged and Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

"Are we going to continue with Snape's project?" Draco asked, changing the subject. Harry pulled away and led Draco to the couch, sitting down. "I think we should. It gives us a chance to be alone for an hour or more every night." Harry said intertwining their fingers. Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry, until their thighs were pressed firmly together. "So why did you want to meet?" Harry asked smiling, when Draco blushed.

Draco looked to the corner of the room, towards a large bed, and Harry, hummed in approval. "So what was your plan for tonight? Let me walk into a dark room, grab me like you're trying to kidnap me, and then laugh and fuck?" Harry asked, teasingly. Draco flushed scarlet and looked at their joined hands, "Kinda." He said fidgeting nervously. Harry stared at him for a moment, looking at his white-blond hair, slicked back and lightly tousled from their little misunderstanding. Harry lifted his free hand and ran it lightly through Draco's hair. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, jerking his head away from Harry's touch, narrowing his eyes and loosening his grip on Harry's hand.

"What? I've never touched your hair. It's always been something I wanted to do." Harry said, his eyebrows knitting together. Draco flattened his fluffed locks on his head and said, "No one's allowed to touch my hair. Pansy's never even touched it. What makes you think you can?" Draco raised an eyebrow, infamous smirk in place. Harry squinted at him and thought for a moment. "I'm the guy you've liked since 4th year, and now I'm your boyfriend. That better count for something." He said, letting go of Draco's hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco stared at him for a moment, considering what was just said. Finally, realizing that Harry was serious, he gave in. "Fine. You may touch my hair, just don't go overboard with it." He said, tentatively moving his head closer to Harry, who was grinning and reaching toward his perfect hair.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's slicked hair, messing it up beyond repair. Draco sighed and tried to stay still, as he broke one of his most strongly enforced rules. After his hair was officially ruined, Harry pulled away and examined it. "I like it a lot better like this." He stated. Draco looked at him, and rolled his eyes. "Why?" He asked, sounding a little disgusted. Harry looked at his hair for a moment longer, thinking about what made it is so attractive.

"I don't know, it just makes you look less, stuck up." Harry said grabbing for Draco's hand again. Draco rolled his eyes but closed his hand tightly around Harry's. Draco stared disgustedly at a loose strand of hair lying on his forehead. "I never let it go, because it's always getting in my eyes." He said sighing. Harry laughed and brushed the blond lock behind his ear. Draco's stomach did a strange fluttery thing, and he blushed. "I hate that you can make me feel like this." He said, his jaw clenching.

Harry threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, making Draco smile. "Feel like what, Dray?" He asked drawing circles on the pale skin of Draco's wrist. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're a git." He mumbled playfully, looking around the Room. There were two large, floor to ceiling windows on the front and back walls, that showed the Quidditch field. His brow furrowed and he turned to Harry, who was staring at him already. "How do we see the field? We're on the side of the school." He asked. Harry chuckled, "It's the Room of Requirement. It shows you what you need. Apparently, we need to see the field." He explained.

Draco hummed in understanding and appreciation. For a moment they both sat there, on the light green sofa in the middle of the Room, in a comfortable silence. Though after a moment a thought began to tug at Harry's mind, attempting to gain his attention. Harry had been aware of this thought for a while, brewing in the back of his head, trying to drive Harry crazy. He'd been avoiding thinking about it for a good reason; he didn't want to upset himself.

The thought was of Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. The worst man other than Voldemort that Harry had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Harry knew Lucius as a very loyal Death Eater, and a very terrible father. Harry didn't yet know if Draco was going to follow in Lucius's steps, but it was an obvious possibility that Harry didn't care too much for. At this point the thought had won the battle of attention and Harry's consciousness was snagged deep in its roots, trying desperately to understand it. Draco noticed Harry's sudden absence and began to worry after a single look at Harry's face. His expression was one of extreme anger and it confused Draco. Just a moment ago they were laughing and joking and happy, and now Harry looked close to killing.

Draco's brow furrowed and he moved a cautious hand to cover Harry's who jumped and yanked his arm away. "Oh." He said dumbly, seeing Draco's face, calming immediately. Draco was confused and a little scared by Harry's defensive posture but anger was brewing deep in his gut, triggered by Harry Potter being able to pull these emotions from him. Draco tried, he really did, to stomp it down but as usual, the anger won. Draco's face turned a dark pink, he was too pale to go red, and he stood abruptly. "What's the matter Dray?" Harry asked, his fists relaxing as he pushed his palms into the cushions.

Draco stared daggers at him and thought about what he wanted to say. Harry shrank into the couch, trying to escape Draco's fury, "Dray," He tried. Draco held up a hand and closed his eyes to silence Harry. Breathing deeply, he thought about his situation and if it was really even important at the moment. Deciding it could wait he took a final breath and opened his eyes. "What were you thinking about, Harry?" He began. Harry opened his mouth but Draco cut him off, quickly adding, "And don't ask what was wrong. I'm handling it." Harry closed his mouth and thought, annoying Draco more.

Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, still standing a few feet away from Harry. "Today would be nice, Potter. Are you going to tell me or not?" He spat, his former venom returning to his voice, shocking Harry. He quickly got over it and cleared his throat, straightening his back. "I was thinking, umm…" He tried, slumping again when he realized what he was trying to say. Draco began tapping his foot in his normal impatient manner, irritating Harry more than any time before. Harry growled and blurted what he was thinking, "Malfoy, this is really hard to say so if you could stop being an annoying git for three seconds, it would be very appreciated." Draco immediately stilled and every muscle in his body tensed, his chin raising in a defiant, annoyed way.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to talk, only to have his throat close and his mouth go completely dry. He looked to Draco's softening face and he could only imagine how pathetic he looked. Draco debated with himself for only a moment before sitting at Harry's side and taking his hand. "Harry, you can tell me anything." He whispered, drawing soothing circles on Harry's wrist. Harry glanced at him and then closed his eyes tightly, although he could still feel the heavy weight of Draco's worried stare. "I've been thinking about your father." Harry said slowly. Draco tensed beside him and then wrapped an arm around Harry's middle. "Harry, I don't care what he thinks of you. I'm not going to let him ruin this relationship, okay? He'll get over it eventually." Draco said into Harry's mess of hair, completely misunderstanding what Harry meant.

"No, Draco that's not what I mean." He started, not daring to look away from the floor. "I've been thinking about your father and his relationship with…" He gulped, whispering the next part. "Voldemort." Draco went completely rigid and sat still as a statue under Harry. Fury was building inside Draco and this time he didn't try to fight it. He let it wash over him as he trembled with rage. Standing suddenly he darted across the Room, near the window, afraid of what he might do to Harry if they were too close when he began talking.

"My father has absolutely no connection to the Dark Lord and that is an EXTREMELY serious accusation that you have absolutely no _right_ to be throwing around!" He shouted. Harry took a deep breath and stood, making sure to stay a good ten feet away from Draco. "In fourth year, when Voldemort came back, your father was one of the Death Eaters that showed up. I saw him Draco. I'm not lying and I have a feeling you know that." Harry said calmly. Draco glared at him and bared his teeth, growling like a rabid dog as images of the worst night of his life flooded his mind. Voldemort standing comfortably next to Lucius, talking down to Draco and giving him that dreadful command. 'The task' as Voldemort and Snape liked to call it. Snape had talked to Draco about it multiple times and just thinking about it made Draco's fury waver as the unshed tears threatened to spill.

Draco's body began to shake violently and Harry took a few steps back, reaching for his wand, expecting a fight. Harry was speaking to Draco, trying to calm him down, but it was no use. Draco couldn't hear him, he was too far gone, too lost in his memories to comprehend anything but Voldemort ordering him to kill Albus Dumbledore. Falling to the floor, Draco screamed, trying to demolish the thought by shaking his head and beating on the floor. Harry ran to his side, picking him up, but Draco had no idea, he was focused solely on ridding the terrible realization; he had to kill Dumbledore. He didn't have a choice.

Harry laid him on the couch and cradled his body, rocking back and forth as the screaming finally stopped and the sobs wracked Draco's body. Harry was whispering sweet nothings in Draco's ear and Draco at last became aware of his surroundings.

"It's okay, Draco. I'm here, I promise. It's okay. Please don't cry. Take deep breaths. It's okay Dray." Harry was saying. The tears began to stop and Draco's grip on Harry's shirt loosened. Harry lifted Draco's chin and kissed the tears from his cheeks. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and moved to straddle his lap. They sat like that, holding tightly onto each other, for what felt like an eternity. "Draco?" Harry murmured into Draco's neck. Draco hummed in response and sat back, leaning more on Harry's knees. Harry began stroking Draco's thighs and he sighed. "Draco, what's going on? You just had your second panic attack in less than twenty-four hours. Please talk to me." He said, meeting Draco's dull grey eyes, eyes that closed, preventing another wave of tears.

"Voldemort," Draco's voice cracked horribly and he tried again. "The Dark Lord and my father have always been close. At the beginning of this year, The Dark Lord gave me a… task, as he likes to call it." Draco paused, taking deep steading breathes; his gaze fixed on the rumpled hem of Harry's muggle shirt. Harry sat quietly, patiently waiting for Draco to continue, purposely keeping his breathing steady. "The Dark Lord ordered me to kill Dumbledore and Bellatrix pretty much forced Snape to take an unbreakable vow to protect me and pick up the task if I fail." He blurted. Harry's green eyes were wide behind his glasses and his body was more tense than ever before in his life.

A sob escaped Draco's throat as he resisted the incredible urge to latch himself onto Harry. Harry swallowed loudly but gave no other indication that he was even alive. He sat still as stone, barely breathing, attempting to comprehend what was just said. Draco hung his head in shame as hot tears ran down his face.

_Aaaand that's the end of that chapter. XD Ahh I know, I'm a bitch, I'm sorry! There will be more soon, I promise!_


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Harry was pissed. He was running around the Room of Requirement, throwing anything in his reach, as far as he could. He wasn't angry with Draco, he didn't blame Draco either. He blamed Lucius, and Voldemort. Draco began speaking to Harry, strained sobs, that Harry couldn't understand. He couldn't focus on anything but his incredible urge to kill Draco's father and Voldemort. He stood in the middle of the Room, panting, and growling low in his throat. His eyes were unfocused and he tried desperately to gain control of himself.

Suddenly there was a tentative touch on his upper arm and he relaxed, letting his body sag against Draco. Harry took deep breaths and focused on Draco's voice. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to get out of it, but he threatened my family. He said he wanted to make sure I was loyal. I have to do it Harry. If I don't, Snape will, and then my entire family will die, maybe even me." Harry tensed at that, pulling away and looking into Draco's conflicted grey eyes. He placed his hands on either side of Draco's face and whispered, "Draco, I will get you out of this." His eyes flicker over the skeptical and worried expression on Draco's face and his voice hardens, saying more forcefully, "Don't look at me like that. Draco I promise, I will protect you. I won't let you go through this. I will do anything for you. We will get through this. I swear, Draco, I will kill Voldemort and- and" He stops, his voice breaking and his hands clenching into fists.

Draco reaches for Harry but he jerks his arm away, slamming his fist into a near-by wall, breaking through the plaster. Draco, stands still, staring at Harry, he'd never seen this boy. Harry's always in control, never has he let himself get angry like this. Even in the beginning, when they would fight, Harry never even really yelled at Draco, they were calm in arguments. Draco clears his throat and Harry tensed, coming to the same thought as Draco. He'd lost control for the first time in his life. Harry's jaw clenched as rage flowed through him. "Harry?" Draco asked. His voice was quiet but firm. "Harry, it's all going to be okay. I can handle-" He was cut off by a loud growl. Harry whipped his body around to face Draco.

"You shouldn't have to handle this Draco! Your father is the one who should deal with it! Draco I know you don't want to kill Dumbledore, and you're not going to, neither is Snape. I'm going to get you out of this. Voldemort can't get to you as long as I'm here. I will protect you with my life Draco, I promise." He said, calming a little. Draco stood a few feet away, not knowing what to say. Tears pricked the back of his eyes, as his heart swelled. No one had ever cared about him as much as Harry did. No one was willing to take care of him. Draco let out a shaky sigh and blinked away the tears. Harry tilted his head to the side and reached for Draco's hand.

Draco kept his eyes on the floor and tried to laugh away the worry in Harry's expression. A muscle in Harry's jaw twitched and Draco guessed it was from the left over anger. "Draco," Harry began, pressing their bodies together. "I promise, I will always be here for you." Harry said, intertwining their fingers. Draco looked up, into Harry's dull green eyes. He blinked and nodded stiffly. Satisfied, Harry used his free hand to lightly grip Draco's jaw as he brought their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. Draco kept his right hand in Harry's but let his left arm snake up Harry's chest and wrap around his neck, pulling their bodies closer.

Draco licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth. Draco's tongue darted in and explored every inch of Harry's warm mouth, causing both boys to groan. Harry's right arm slipped around Draco's waist to keep him in place. After another moment of tongues and teeth, Harry pulled away, panting. Draco let his head fall onto Harry's shoulder and he laughed lightly. "This is bizarre." He said. Harry chuckled and buried his face in Draco's hair, "What is?" He asked.

Draco lifted his head and looked into Harry's green eyes. "Us," He muttered. Harry stared back into grey eyes, with and intensity Draco had never seen. Biting his lower lip, Draco let his gaze fall to the floor, as Harry continued to watch him, a small smile playing at his lips. A conflicted and troubled expression crossed Draco's soft features, but it disappeared before Harry was even sure it was there. They stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes, for a few moments before Draco spoke, his voice rough. "What if he's stronger than you?" He asked, taking Harry by surprise. Harry tilted his chin up, confidently, "He's not." He said, firmly. Draco swallowed and blinked rapidly. "I don't want you risking your life for me." He said, pulling away from Harry and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Draco, I have to kill him anyway. I'm the chosen one." Harry said, smirking. Draco whipped around, annoyed at Harry's prideful and playful tone, tears in his eyes. "Oh yeah, well you have no idea how strong and capable that man is! He'll kill you Harry! Even Dumbledore stands barely a chance." Draco shouted. Harry's smirk faded instantly and he stared at Draco, dumbfounded. "Draco, I don't have a choice. I have to do this. I'm the only one who can." He said, standing his ground. Draco glared at him and stormed from the Room.

Harry stood in the center, staring after Draco. After he was sure Draco wasn't coming back, he sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples, muttering profanities to himself. He glanced at the clock between two of the windows and groaned at how late it was. He laid on the couch for a moment before a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Soon Harry had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep, while Draco was pacing next to his bed, fully awake and furious.

Draco would walk the length on his bed then back, he would pause and think about what Harry had said, effectively pissing him off even more and repeat the cycle. This went on until well after midnight but even when Draco finally rested his head on his pillows, sleep refused to come to him. "Bloody git," Draco muttered to himself, hoping Harry was just as flustered as he was. Draco continued to lay on his bed, angry with his boyfriend, staring at the ceiling until the sun came up. Draco glanced at the clock and groaned, 7:00 am. He rolled out of bed and stalked to the showers. Draco half heartily stripped and stepped into a stall, turning on the steaming water. He let out a sigh of relief as the hot water rolled over his tense muscles, exhaustion choosing that moment to present itself. Draco finished his shower and stalked to his bed. He let his head fall on the pillow and was asleep in a matter of seconds.


	11. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_Authors Note: Okay, so this chapter will get kind of intense. I'm going to start taking this to the actual sixth year. Everyone's tense and something happens between Ron and Harry… Enjoy!_

Harry swam slowly back into consciousness and was met with a merciless migraine. Groaning he sat up slowly, rubbing his temples lightly, trying to get rid of the piercing pain. Harry glanced at the clock and sighed. He stood, straightened his clothes, grabbed his wand and walked out of the Room of Requirement with his head low. Unfortunately he was still recognizable and he groaned when a group of first year witches came up to him, giggling.

"Hi, Harry." One of them said. He looked up and saw four girls staring at him intently. He smiled at them and tried to walk around but they were determined to speak with him. A brunette jumped in front of him saying, "I can't believe I'm going to ask this but- can we see your scar?" The other girls gasped at the brunette's boldness and Harry's jaw clenched. "I'm a little busy." He growled. A blond bit her lip and said, "But it will only take a moment." Harry lost it; he glared at them and yelled, "I'm busy. I don't give a fuck how long it will take, I'm not going to show anyone my scar, so fuck off!" Others in the corridor were staring at him and the four girls in front of him fell silent.

He walked past them and mumbled about how irritating it is when people just walk up to him and ask to see where a mad man hit him with a killing curse. He continued on towards Gryffindor tower, ignoring the glances he got. When he finally reached the Portrait Hole he was so irritated that he didn't even glance at The Fat Lady; he just growled the password and waited impatiently for her to open up. "Harry Potter? Why are you so cross?" She asked, unfortunately deciding to ignore his dangerous demeanor. "I've had a very unpleasant day. Could you let me in?" He said, refusing to look at her. She pressed her lips together and made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. "You seem like you want to hit something, so I think you should wait right here until you calm down." She said, cautiously. Harry gapped at her, "Let me the fuck in!" He bellowed, causing the Fat Lady to jump. She crossed her arms and walked away from Harry, leaving her Portrait. Harry growled and slammed his fist into the wall next to the painting, "Does every fucking person in this castle have to be so difficult?" He yelled, earning worried glances from people around him.

Harry turned and ran through the corridor, needing to get out of the castle. He ran straight to the small shed with Quiddich supplies and grabbed his broom, hopping on it and pushing hard off the ground. He flew high and sped off toward the Forbidden Forest, grazing the tops of trees. Harry flew so fast, that if he was in a sane state of mind, he would have been afraid of losing control, but in that moment he was so angry and upset, the wind biting at his face and ripping at his clothes soothed him. After a few moments he was calm enough to pay attention to his surroundings but he didn't let up on his speed. Harry tilted his head back and stared at the cloudy sky, a smile playing at his lips; he felt so free.

Finally he slowed, but only slightly, he circled around and sped toward the castle, not wanting to go too far into the Forest. As he passed over the Quiddich field he caught sight of white blond and the seeker in him took over. He slowed his broom enough to pass silently over the castle and swoop down, finding Draco standing just outside the castle doors with Hermione and Ron by his sides. They were searching the sky, most likely for him and he ducked out of view and dropped low enough to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Some people said he looked angry enough to kill." Hermione said, her voice filled with worry.

"In that case, maybe he went after You-Know-Who." Ron joked. Draco's body went ridged and looked close to tears.

"Oh, Merlin, you don't think he would have done that do you?" He asked anxiously, glancing from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione put a steading hand on Draco's shoulder, "No, no. He's just flying. I'm sure of it." She didn't sound too sure.

Ron hummed in disagreement and said, "I don't know 'Mione, the way some people were describing him… Maybe he's just looking for Horcruxes." He said.

Draco turned away and rubbed his eyes with his palms, "This is all my fault." Harry's heart constricted at the strained sob that ripped itself from Draco's throat.

"No- well- yeah, kinda." Ron said coolly, scanning the sky. Hermione slapped his arm. White hot fury flooded Harry's veins and he flew toward them. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Ron?" He shouted, landing a little less than gracefully on the grass. Draco turned and ran toward him as Hermione and Ron stared at him, eyes wide. About half way to Harry, Draco stopped. Harry had hit the ground and dropped his broom, fists clenched tightly. "Harry-" Draco tried. Harry brushed past him and advanced on Ron.

"Why would you say shit like that?" Harry asked, voice dripping with fury, "I didn't go after Voldemort or Horcruxes and even if I had, it would _not_ have been Draco's fault. How dare you make him even consider that?" He yelled. Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth kept opening and closing. Hermione took a deep breath and walked slowly toward Harry. "Harry, I know you're angry, but you still don't look to be thinking straight. Please stop." She begged. Harry walked right past her not even considering her words. Ron took a step back, "Look mate, I was just joking." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. Harry faltered, "Just joking?" He screamed. Harry lunged at Ron, taking him to the ground instantly and pinning his arms above his head with one hand.

Hermione screamed as Harry lifted a clenched fist, "Just fucking joking?" He spat, face inches from Ron's. He was straddling Ron's hips, pinning him to the ground. "Mate please, let me go." Ron pleaded struggling to free his arms from Harry's vice like grip. Harry slammed his fist onto the ground next to Ron's head, earning a shrill squeal from Hermione and Draco ran over to her. Harry didn't notice anything, he just kept shouting at Ron. "Do you have any idea what happened with me and him last night? No of course you don't. He was afraid that I was going to go after Voldemort one day and get killed. Death Eaters have been returning to the snake-faced bastard for two fucking years now, Ron! I could be easily over-powered and he knows that! He begged me not to go after him and then you say that shit to him? I get the joke about me going after Voldemort or Horcruxes but for you to sit there and blame him while he was crying from guilt-" Harry was cut off by a strong grip around his middle. He screamed and tried to wriggle his way out of his capture's grasp.

Finally he succeeded and threw himself at Ron, his fist connecting with Ron's freckled jaw. Ron grunted in pain and Harry felt himself being carried away. Professor McGonagall was leading Ron back into the castle. Draco and Hermione stood on the grass in between a crazed, struggling Harry and a bleeding Ron. Hermione was whispering to Draco and kept shooting glances at Harry, who didn't seem to notice; she was trying to convince Draco that the best option would be to follow McGonagall and Ron to the hospital wing. Harry wouldn't look at him and once Ron was out of view he slumped in Snape's arms. Draco nodded grimly and followed Hermione to the castle.

"There you go, Potter." Snape drawled as Harry went limp and allowed himself to be dragged away. He looked up to see that they were entering the castle near the dungeons. People were on the grass and in the corridor, staring at him and a wave of anger shot through him. Harry wrenched himself away from Snape and straightened his clothes, "What the fuck are you all staring at?" He yelled, glaring as everyone turned away and continued to whisper to their friends. Snape's hand came down on his shoulder and Harry turned, following him to his office in the dungeons. "Have a seat, Potter." He said, sitting behind his large wooden desk. Harry sat in the seat directly across from Snape and stared at his shoes, thinking about what he'd just down.

"Potter," Snape halted Harry's thoughts and he looked up to stare into Snapes cold eyes, "Professor McGonagall will be here soon; how about you explain to me what happened just now." Snape said, folding his hands over his desk. Harry took a deep breath and looked down, "It's a long story." He said.

"I have all day, it is Sunday after all," Snape said a little impatiently.

"Last night Draco and I met in the Room of Requirement. We had a fight, about Voldemort-" Harry paused when Snape visibly tensed. He glanced at the Professor and continued his explanation, "He told me that Voldemort is making him do something; something he doesn't want to do-" Harry was cut off by Snape speaking, "What is Voldemort making him do?" Harry tensed and stared into conflicted black eyes. Sneering Harry spat, "I think you know, Professor." Snape lifted his jaw and held Harry's gaze. They stared at each other until the door opened a few moments later and Professor McGonagall strode in.

"Mr. Potter, I am very disappointed." Harry turned his scowl to her and clenched his jaw. Professor McGonagall squared her shoulders and glared right back. "Miss Granger explained what happened and I'm very angry." She said, seeming a little uneasy from Harry's unblinking eyes staring at her.

"Professor McGonagall," Snape said. Harry glared daggers at him but Snape wouldn't look in his direction, "I expect that Mr. Potter will be receiving detention." He paused long enough for Professor McGonagall to nod. "I would like him to serve detention here, in my office." He continued. Harry stood abruptly and both professors stared at him.

"I will not stay in Slytherin territory with _you._" Harry snarled. Professor McGonagall blinked and then said, "Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but that is not your decision to make." Harry glared and kept standing. "You don't understand Professor, I will _not_ stay here. It has nothing to do with house feuding; this is personal and you can't force me. I would sooner leave Hogwarts than spend an extended period of time with this mad man." He said. Professor McGonagalls eyebrows shot up and she gave an exasperated sigh, "Harry, you've never been this difficult, what has gotten into you?" She asked anxiously. Harry ignored her and left the room.

He heard Snape's heavy footsteps on the stone running after him but he just kept walking steadily until a strong hand gripped his elbow, "Potter," Snape said in an undertone, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked glancing from him to Professor McGonagall. Harry sucked in a breath and attempted to keep his voice steady, "I'm going to see Draco and my friends, now take your hand off of me." He was surprised when the hand disappeared and Snape turned to discourage Professor McGonagall from running after Harry.

Harry quickly got over the shock of Snape being compliant and made his way toward the hospital wing, thinking about all of the things he wanted to say. When he finally reached the infirmary Madam Pomfrey came to meet him in the doorway, "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but you can't be here." She said apologetically. Harry faltered, "Excuse me?" He said, eyes narrowed. Madam Pomfrey pressed her lips together and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Weasley just isn't ready to see you yet." She said. Rage surged through Harry as he understood what was going on; Ron had given specific instruction to have Harry stay away.

His fists clenched at his sides and he was about to scream and push his way toward Ron, when Draco walked out from behind the curtain surrounding a bed, "Harry?" He asked in a worried tone. Harry brushed past Madam Pomfrey and walked up to Draco, taking his hands, "I'm sorry, Draco." He said, staring intently into Draco's face. The blond swallowed and nodded before he threw his arms around Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist and pulled him flush against his body, pressing kisses over his face.

After a moment Harry pulled back just enough to look into Draco's eyes, "Is Ron alright?" He asked uncertainly. Draco moved away and grasped Harry's wrist, tugging him toward a bed near the back of the room. As they drew nearer he could hear a conversation going on between Ron and Hermione.

"'Mione, he attacked me." Ron muttered grimly.

"I know Ron, I was there, but you were blaming Draco for something that really wasn't his fault, and were you even listening to anything Harry was saying? Draco was freaking out over what might happen when Harry goes after Voldemort." Hermione reasoned.

Ron snorted, "Well yeah, okay but, Hermione, he _attacked _me!-" He started, but he was cut off when Draco pulled the curtains back. "Oh, hi Malfoy," Ron said not noticing Harry just a few steps behind Draco, he continued, "Apparently Hermione's on _Harry's_ side with this." He shot Hermione a glare, "Who's side are you on, Malfoy?" He asked, turning his attention back to the blond. Before Draco could respond however, Harry stepped up beside him, catching Ron's attention. The red haired boy went pale and his eyes widened, "Harry," He said, clearing his throat.

"Hi." Harry said his voice low and hard. Ron swallowed. After a moment, Hermione stood and pulled Harry into the curtained chamber before ushering Draco out and walking to the other side of the room. Ron stared longingly after her, seeming a little scared. Harry felt guilt run through him and he rubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

"Ron," He started, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ron, I'm sorry I attacked you." He said, elbows on his knees and fingers intertwined in his hair. Ron sat up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's fine, mate. Madam Pomfrey healed it already. I'm okay." He said. Harry nodded and suppressed the urge to blame Ron for Harry losing his temper in the first place. Just then, Hermione and Draco walked in distracting him from his growing anger.

"Are you guys friends again?" Hermione asked in that strange motherly tone she had. Harry smiled a little but didn't look up, even when Ron chuckled and said, "Yeah, we're mates." Draco sighed and Harry could feel the heavy stare of those stormy grey eyes. Draco walked over to him gently pulling his hands away from his hair, sat on Harry's lap, circling his arms around the brunette's neck. Harry straightened and put a hand on Draco's hip, placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips. Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and Harry felt Draco smile against his skin.

Ron made a mock choking noise and Harry looked over at him. Hermione was sitting on the bed next to Ron, their fingers interlocked and she was smiling at him. Ron however was giving them a fake disgusted look and pretending to throw up. Harry chuckled and Ron grinned at him.

They all fell into a comfortable silence and Harry began kissing Draco's neck. He nipped at the soft skin just behind Draco's ear and the blond gasped, tilting his head in a silent plea for more. Harry chuckled as he soothed the reddening mark with his tongue, earning more muffled gasps from Draco. "Ugh, come on guys. That's weird, don't do that when we're right here." Ron said, making Harry jump. Hermione chuckled and Draco sighed dramatically, "Okay, I guess that means we're leaving Harry." Draco said, lifting his head. Harry looked from his boyfriend to his two best mates and shrugged, "Guess so. See you Ron. Love you, 'Mione." He said, kissing Hermione's cheek quickly.

"Make sure you get your arse back to Gryffindor tonight, I would like to hang out." Ron said, grinning at Harry. Draco whined and grasped Harry's hand, "No. You can't have him Weasley. He's mine tonight." He said, hugging Harry possessively. Harry looked from Draco to Ron's exasperated expression and shrugged, biting his lip to keep from grinning. "Oh, okay, so you're Slytherin property for the night?" Ron asked, amused. Harry shrugged again and kissed Draco's forehead, "I guess." He replied. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's middle and Ron sighed, "How about you come to Gryffindor with him Malfoy, because I want to see my best mate tonight." Ron tried. Draco paused, "So I can either spend all night alone with my boyfriend in the Room of Requirement, or I can go to Gryffindor tower and spend all evening with Gryffindors then go back to Slytherin. Hmmmm, which one shall I choose?" Draco tapped his chin in mock concentration and turned to Ron, who rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have to go back to Slytherin. You can spend the night with Harry in Gryffindor." Hermione said, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. Draco looked to Harry, who shrugged. The three looked to Ron, who had his nose wrinkled in disgust, "No, Malfoy is not staying in my dorm." He said. Harry sighed, "You make it sound like we're trying to get you to cuddle with him or something. He'd be in my bed, Ron." He said, putting a hand on Draco's lowed back. Ron pressed his lips together, "Oh, fine." He said. Draco smiled and hugged Harry, "Yay, okay so, me and Harry are just going to shag in the Room of Requirement, we'll meet in Gryffindor later." He said, excitedly, tugging Harry away from the bed.

"Oh, Eww" Ron yelled as Hermione began laughing. Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling the blond flush against his body, "So we're shagging?" He asked, nipping at Draco's lower lip, earning a surprised gasp. "I just said that to mess with him, but we can if you want." Draco said chuckling when Harry nodded eagerly. Draco leaned in closer and whispered in Harry's ear, his lips ghosting over the brunette's skin, "Then I guess we're shagging." He said. Harry shivered and Draco nipped at his ear before pulling back and pressing their lips together.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the hospital and glanced at the couple in the middle of the room. "Wait," She did a double take and noticed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snogging in the middle of the infirmary! She gasped, "Boys!" she yelled. Draco and Harry jumped apart, looking back at her sheepishly, "Get out of here," She said, waving her hand toward the door. They scurried away and she shook her head exasperatedly.

Harry chased Draco through the corridor, laughing. "Did you see her face?" Draco asked, panting. Harry burst into laughter, clutching his sides and wiping his eyes, "Merlin! She looked… I don't even know what that expression was." Harry said between fits of laughter. Draco shook his head and pulled Harry toward the Room of Requirement, grinning mischievously. Harry rolled his eyes and followed him eagerly.


	12. Chapter 10

"Harry," Draco said nervously, his brow furrowed. Harry put down his Potions book and shifted to look at his boyfriend. Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I think we should stop seeing each other," Harry's heart stopped and his lungs refused to bring in enough oxygen.

"What," he whispered. Draco bit his lip and shook his head.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry," without another word Draco stood, grabbed his bag and left the library. Harry stared after him, his eyes wide with shock and his eyes stinging with tears.

* * *

Draco left the library and ran to Slytherin, bursting into the girls dorm and quickly looking around to make sure Pansy was alone before dropping his things, slamming the door shut and rushing over to his best friend, throwing himself on her bed and allowing the tears to stream freely down his face.

"Merlin, Dray, what happened?" Pansy asked, gathering the boy into her arms and stroking his hair. Draco sniffed and grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag, handing it to Pansy,

_Draco,_

_I'm writing you to tell you that you cannot get out of this task. You are to do as told and that is final. I heard about your little thing with the Potter boy and I am not happy. Draco, if I find out that you disregard my instructions and continue this relationship with our lords sworn enemy, I will personally drag you out of that school and allow the Dark Lord to punish you however he sees fit. You will do what he has instructed you to do and you will not complain. You're a Malfoy, Draco, it's time you start acting like one._

_-Father_

Pansy felt anger surge through her at the angry letter from Lucius Malfoy and crumpled it up, throwing it aside and kissing Draco's wet cheek, "I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry," she didn't know what else to say. If Draco continued dating Harry, he wouldn't kill Dumbledore and then, he would be in trouble with Lucius and the Dark Lord for two reasons. That wouldn't be good. Although, Pansy knew he wouldn't be able to kill the man; Draco Malfoy, was not a killer. He was a witty, entitled Slytherin and the heir to the powerful Malfoy thrown but he could never murder anyone, and that's why he would never make it as a Death Eater.

Draco was sobbing into Pansy's shoulder, holding her close and thinking of the completely broken look on Harry's face when he said they would have to break up. He thought of Fathers letter and the threat; Draco knew what would happen: he would be subjected to the Cruciatus curse. He had witnessed that curse and it was the most horrible sight he'd ever seen, just thinking of actually experiencing the pain and knowing his father would be in the room, unwilling to do anything to help his only child, made Draco cry harder than ever before. All he wanted was for Harry to walk in and take him into his arms, to press himself against that strong chest and inhale the scent of his favorite person. The desire to have Harry was almost unbearable and knowing that he couldn't was the worst feeling ever.

After a moment he pulled himself together and took a deep breath, staring at the floor. Pansy hadn't said anything since he began crying and he didn't want her to speak now. Thankfully Pansy knew that and she remained silent. Draco glanced at her worried expression and moved to pick up the crumpled piece of parchment, stuffing it in his bag and preparing to leave the girls dorm. He was stopped however by Pansy's hand on his arm, "Dray, Sweetie, show Harry the letter," she said. Draco closed his eyes breathing deeply, willing the fresh wave of tears away.

"Pansy, dearest, you know I cant do that," he choked. Before he'd registered her movement, Pansy had grabbed the letter from his bag and darted out of the room, running out of Slytherin and toward the Quidditch pitch, where she knew Harry would be. Draco was close behind her, but she was just a bit faster and when they reached the field, Pansy called to Harry, who was hovering over one of the goal posts. The Gryffindor turned and saw Pansy, waving something in her hand; something that Draco was trying to wrench from her hand.

At the sight of Draco, Harry zoomed to the other end of the pitch and dropped with a dull thud on the ground, "Draco," Harry said breathlessly. The blond was standing a few feet away, tears glistening in his eyes. Harry felt his protective instincts flare and moved to hold Draco and wipe the tears from his beautiful grey eyes. Pansy was too quick, however, she grabbed his wrist and pushed the crumpled parchment in his hand, standing in front of him and placing her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, you need to leave and read the letter I gave you. You'll understand when you read it. Go," she said forcefully. Draco was staring at him with a horrified longing and all Harry wanted was to pull the perfect boy to him and kiss his pink lips, swollen from how much he'd been chewing on them. Only his trust in Pansy stopped him and he turned, grabbed his broom and flew up to Gryffindor Tower, climbing through a window and sat on his bed, staring at the Slytherins for a few moments before opening the parchment and reading the words.

By the time he was finished, Harry wanted to punch Lucius Malfoy so hard he would see stars. His fists her clenched and he was breathing heavily. After a moment Harry stormed out of Gryffindor and walked straight to Slytherin, pounding on the portrait.

"Who are you," the painting exclaimed. Harry ignored him, he just kept hitting the stone until Pansy opened the portrait and ushered him inside, much to the wizard's dismay. Harry vaguely heard him threaten to tell Dumbledore if they didn't get 'that filthy Gryffindor' out of his house. Harry walked into the common room and saw Draco curled in a tight ball on the couch, his shoulders shaking. A seventh year Slytherin came up to him and tried to push him out but Harry snapped, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the boys chest, "You know, me having to defeat a Dark Lord soon has really motivated me to learn some pretty nasty new spells. I haven't gotten to try them on a living thing yet, and I suggest that unless you want to be the first you move away," the boy backed down immediately but went to get Snape.

Harry drew Draco into his arms and Pansy pushed the rest of the Slytherins out of the common room, "Crazy Chosen One, might not want to bug him right now. Lots of stress on the boy, go on, get out."

Only moments later, the seventh year boy returned followed by Harry's least favorite teacher, "Mr. Potter," Snape drawled. Harry ignored him; he just kept stroking Draco's hair and holding onto the shaking boy. Snape turned to the boy, "You're dismissed, I'll handle it from here," Snape tried to pry Harry away from Draco but the Gryffindor still had his wand out and he pointed it at the greasy haired professor threateningly.

"I suppose this has to do with the letter, Lucius sent, Draco?" Snape asked. Pansy nodded, "Draco, you cant break down like this, son. Come on," Snape gently removed Harry's clutching hands, eyeing the wand held tightly in his fist. Snape helped Draco to his office, the whole time the blond trying to get back to Harry. Pansy walked next to Harry one the way to Snapes office and finally Draco moved toward his favorite Gryffindor, burying his face in the crook of Harry's shoulder.

"Professor, did you read what that monster said?" Harry snarled, kissing Draco's face and sitting down with the Slytherin in his lap.

"Yes I did," Snape sounded disgusted and Harry felt a wave of respect for the man go through him, "Why Lucius thought such a threat was appropriate over a letter is beyond me; he's so dumb sometimes," the respect in Harry died just as quickly as it appeared.

"Professor," Pansy spoke up, "You won't let anything happen to Draco will you?" she asked anxiously. Snape looked at her disbelievingly.

"Of course not, I made an unbreakable vow to protect him from harm. Besides, I was the one who started this, with my little project for the two boys. Which I was very unhappy to see didn't last very long, I'm happy you got together so quickly but you stopped obeying my instructions when you started fighting. I'm disappointed." Harry just rolled his eyes, "I won't let your father torture you, Draco," Draco's body shuddered with a fresh wave of tears at the word 'torture' and Harry felt his heart constrict.

"You better not, because I don't want to have to kill Lucius, but I will, if he tries to do what he promised in that letter," Draco cringed at Harry's words and held tighter to his neck.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, that will not be necessary," Snape said. Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the boy in his lap, "Draco, it would be nice if you pulled yourself back together."

Harry glared at the man and gently shook Draco's shoulders, pulling his head up. His eyes were red and his face was swollen, "Dray," Harry pulled Draco to him and pressed their lips together. Draco choked on a sob and returned the kiss whole-heartedly.

Snape gagged, "I would appreciate it if you two would not do that in my office," Pansy chuckled and Harry glared at the greasy haired professor, coaxing Draco's lips open with his tongue.

Snape's nose wrinkled and he looked away. Pansy smirked at Harry and winked, "Come on, Professor, it's just a bit of tongue, what's so gross? You're not homophobic are you?" Draco tensed slightly but didn't stop nibbling on Harry's lower lip.

Snape glared at Pansy, "no, Parkinson, I am not homophobic, it's just I watched Draco grow up and I knew Mr. Potter's parents," Harry's brow furrowed and pulled away from Draco. Snape was babbling and Harry was going to get to see how he felt about his parents, "I especially knew his mother. Lily was my best friend. Amazing woman. Shame she married that stupid Potter-" Harry cleared his throat loudly and Snape immediately shut hid mouth, his face turning pink.

"Don't talk about my father that way," Harry growled. Snape looked away, scowling at his desk.

"Anyway," Pansy said awkwardly. Draco chuckled and tangled his hand in Harry's hair, pulling him into another kiss. Snape glared at them for a moment before tearing his eyes away and fixing them on the corner near the door.

The next second the door swung open and none other than Lucius Malfoy walked in, face contorted with rage and wand drawn. Draco squeaked and jumped off of Harry, leaning against the desk and staring wide-eyed at his father.

"Lucius," Snape said cooly. Harry got the impression he was the reason Lucius found out about him and Draco. Snape stepped out from behind his desk and Harry could see his hand twitching, seemingly wanting to reach for his wand, "I need you to calm down."

Lucius turned and scowled at Snape, "so Severus, you knew about this and didn't tell me," he spat angrily. Harry felt guilty for thinking Snape had turned them in. Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at Snape, "The Dark Lord will not be happy with your betrayal," Draco's sharp intake of breath made Harry realize just how far Lucius was prepared to go; he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Drop it," he said evenly, "do it now or I'll get Dumbledore. You just admitted that you work with Voldemort; don't think you're getting out of Azakaban if I tell the Headmaster," Lucius tensed.

"You dare speak his name," Lucius turned, his wand held tight in his fist at his side.

"Don't speak of him like he's a noble hero. Of course I say his name. He's a crazy murderer," Harry yelled.

"Oh how I wish that bloody spell worked. How I wish that stupid house elf didn't protect you in your second year. You're not a hero, Potter, all your life you've had to be saved, or you survived off of pure luck. Your mother saved from the Dark Lord by sacrificing herself, that same love saved you again in your first year. You would have died in the Chamber of Secrets if that bloody bird hadn't cried on you. The Dementors, Lupin had to save you from them constantly. The Triwizard Tournament is a perfect example of how lucky you are. That wasn't skill, it was chance. But trust me, Potter, you're not going to be so lucky one of these days, and the Dark Lord will kill you. I promise you that," everyone was quiet through his whole speech and Harry felt the anger he'd been suppressing rise in him. Lucius grinned, "Draco," he snarled, "Come with me. Now." Draco stayed still and Harry moved back a few steps to keep Lucius from reaching for him.

"He's not going anywhere with you," Harry met Pansy's eyes above Lucius' shoulder and she nodded, understanding immediately. Silently, she made her way out of the room and placed locking charms on the outside of the door, locking the rest of them inside so that she could get Dumbledore.

"Lucius," The white-haired man spun around to face Snape's smirking face.

"What are you so smug about?" Lucius spat. Snape looked around the room innocently.

"I recall Mr. Potter saying something about fetching Dumbledore," he cast one last glance through the room, "it seems Ms. Parkinson has slipped out," Harry smirked as Snape shrugged.

Lucius looked around, noticing her disappearance and ran to the door, jiggling the knob and realizing it was locked from the outside. He raised his wand to cast a counter curse and Harry moved quickly around Draco, pointing his wand at Lucius' back, "Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled. Lucius' arms snapped to his sides and his legs buckled. Harry smirked and strode over to him, wrenching his wand from his fist and pocketing it.

There was a shaky sigh and Draco sunk to the ground, his eyes closing. Harry ran over to him, "Dray," he gathered the blond into his arms, "are you okay?" Draco nodded and he began laughing. Side clutching, doubling over laughing and Harry moved back watching with a smile tugging at his lips. Snape came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "the adrenaline's wearing off," he said chuckling. Harry smiled at him and a thoughtful look overtook the man's features for a moment, "15 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for a very good use of a spell and handling a dangerous situation gracefully," Harry gaped at him and Pansy laughed. Harry turned and saw Pansy standing in the doorway with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Snape smiled and she winked at Harry.

"Well, Severus, this is a nice turn of events," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "I guess you were right after all," Lucius grunted angrily and glared at Snape out of the corner of his eye.

"I know Lucius pretty well," Snape said, glaring right back at the man on the floor.

Harry jumped, heart lifting considerably, "Professor, he confessed," Draco made a noise deep in his throat and Harry fell silent, cocking his head toward the door in an invitation to talk privately with Draco. The blond nodded and moved outside the office.

"Draco, I have to tell them," Harry said as gently as possible.

"Oh, I know. Harry I'm fine with that, he was going to kill you if hadn't bound him like that. I just don't want you to say it in front of him," Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled the Gryffindor in for a kiss.

Harry hummed into Draco's mouth and retuned the kiss eagerly. Draco smiled and licked Harry's lower lip, before the boy could respond however, Dumbledore opened the door and cleared his throat. The two boys pulled away reluctantly, Harry nipping at Draco's lip before they turned to their smiling Headmaster, "Sorry for interrupting, but we need you back inside," Draco blushed and took Harry's hand, leading him into the office.

Lucius was standing in a corner, his hands bound behind his back, with Snape and McGonagall training wands directly at his chest. Draco glanced at his father's murderous gaze and shivered, turning away. Harry, however watched the cold eyes fall to their joined hands and then back up to Harry's smirking face. Lucius sneered and seemed to be thinking about getting away, one glance at the two professors in front of him holding wands made him rethink though. Harry's smirk widened and he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, pulling him closer until their lips met again. Draco understood immediately and chuckled into the slightly smaller boy's mouth.

They kissed slow and passionate under the intense gaze of a man tempted to kill them. Harry heard Dumbledore chuckle and he realized the man knew what they were doing. Harry pulled away after a moment to kiss down Draco's neck all the way to his collar bone, where he nipped at the soft skin, earning a gasp from Draco and a growl from Lucius.

Harry felt slender fingers work their way into his hair and he licked his way up Draco's throat, kissing along his jaw to nip at the blondes ear, earning a low groan and a loader, angrier growl from Lucius, "Okay, boys," Snape drawled, attention still fully on Lucius. Draco froze, face going beat red as he remembered where they were.

"Oh gods," he groaned, hiding his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry chuckled and stroked his hair.

"Don't be embarrassed, Love," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, causing the boy to shiver and move away, staring at the floor.

Dumbledore chuckled again, "it's okay, boys. Now Harry, Mr. Malfoy's wand please?" the man held out his hand expectantly and Harry jumped, having forgot it was in his robe pocket.

"Right, here," he said smiling as he placed the wood in Dumbledore's hand. The man smiled and handed it to an Auror who had just came through the Floo.

"Albus," the Auror said politely, "we need some kind of evidence that Mr. Malfoy here is in league with You-Know-Who. We cant just take him away, surely you understand."

Dumbledore nodded, "Oh, yes, of course," he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter here would be more than happy to tell you what happened, and Mr. Malfoy was here as well as Professor Snape."

The Auror pressed his lips together, "you see sir, we need a bit more than that," he gave Dumbledore a look and comprehension dawned on the elderly man's face.

"A memory?" he asked. The Auror nodded.

"Oh," Harry chimed in, "I could provide that," he said, smiling. Draco nodded beside him.

"Yeah, I could too," Lucius made a betrayed sound but Draco just smiled at the Auror. Lucius began to lose it.

"You would send your own father to Azkaban? Oh Draco Malfoy, I hope someone Crucios you-" Snape waved his wand and Lucius was rendered mute. Draco was trembling and Harry pulled the blond to his body. The Auror looked to him wide-eyed.

"Merlin, no wonder you're willing to share your memories. Well don't worry, with this evidence, he's going to going away for the rest of his life." The Auror's voice was firm and full of utter disgust. Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's temple and the boy melted against him.

Draco tensed and pulled Harry out of the room, "Dray, what's-" Harry was cut off by Draco's frantic explination.

"Merlin, Harry, my mother. She's there, with You-Know-Who! He's going to torture and kill her for this. We have to get her out. We need Severus. He can get her to safety. Dumbledore would probably let her stay here. She's in trouble, Harry, he will kill her. Without a second thought," Harry grabbed Draco's shaking shoulders and steered him back into the office.

Harry had Draco wait by the door and walked over to Dumbledore and the Auror, "Pardon me, but I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore alone for a moment. It's highly important. Do you mind," Harry didn't wait for an answer just ushered Dumbledore over the Draco who led the Headmaster out the door and explained everything while Harry went to pull Snape.

The Auror took Snape's place in guarding Lucius and Harry led the Professor out the door where Draco was in the middle of his rant, "cant let her die. He'll torture her and then the Death Eaters might come here. We need to save my mother, please," Snape gasped.

"Narcissa, Merlin, how could I have forgotten? I'll get her. I'll tell the Dark Lord about what happened after I get her to safety." Snape went to move but Draco grabbed him.

"No, Severus, you cant speak to him, especially after she's gone. Aunt Bella will be furious and if she even suspects you- which she will- she'll Crucio you and then turn you over to him. You must get her out and nothing more. We need a safe place, Hogwarts isn't enough. Bella will come here first looking for me. She'll try to get Mother's location out of me. I cant know where she is. She needs to go into hiding," Harry put a hand on Draco's arm, stopping his monologue.

"Grimuald Place," he said simply. Snape nodded and Dumbledore smiled. Draco's brow furrowed.

"What?" He asked, then a look of alarm over took his face, "no, Bella's talked about that! She'll be able to get it out of me, obliviate me. Now!" Draco was hysterical and Snape picked him up, taking him into the room where Lucius was being taken to the Ministry of Magic by three other Aurors. A moment later he was back, "I put him to sleep and Lucius is gone. We're good to talk."

"I don't think the Death Eaters would look at Grimuald Place and I can go there at the end of every day to check on her," Harry offered, "I want her to stay safe, for Draco." He had a feeling that Narcissa was the only person other than Draco on the other side that they could trust. She was the one that raised Draco and he turned out great, that means there's some good in Narcissa.

"No, Harry, if the Death Eaters do figure out she's at Grimuald I don't want you going there. I will go once a day and Severus can go once a day. I'll go in the morning and Severus will go in the evening, that way you and Draco can focus on school," Dumbledore said sternly, nodding at Snape, who nodded back.

Harry pressed his lips together but saw no reason to protest; Dumbledore had made up his mind. He went into the office to gather Draco and carried him out, stopping to say to the professors, "Draco and I will be staying in the Room of Requirement. Tomorrow morning he will demand me to obliviate him and I will, but only of Narcissa's location, will tell him a fake location just in case," they both nodded and Harry took Draco to the Room. They fell into the large bed and, after situating himself into a comfortable position with his sleeping Slytherin, fell right to sleep.

_Yeah, it's going to get pretty intense. I hope you're enjoying and thank you for staying with the story even though I haven't been updating. I'm going to try to pay more attention to this now. You can probably start to expect and update on one of my stories (not necessarily this one) every weekend._


	13. Chapter 11

_**Ahhhh finally! I'm updating The Project. I know I've let this one slip out of my top priority but I'm really working on it now. I have a set plan for it and I'm going to put it back on track with the extended periods of time alone between Draco and Harry – you know the project lol. Oh and be warned – this chapter may just make you vomit with its sweetness. **_

Draco woke up in an unfamiliar room next to a very familiar body. Draco sighed and rolled over to see Harry's relaxed, sleeping face. His brow furrowed for a moment and Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, brilliant green irises staring at grey ones, "Morning," Draco said leaning down to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Morning," Harry said, voice groggy.

"How'd you sleep," Harry shrugged and reached up, circling his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him down, pressing their lips together.

"Hmm, this is a very good morning," Harry chuckled and nipped at his lip.

"Yes it is. How did you sleep?" Draco smiled.

"I slept okay, I guess," Draco leaned down and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

Harry stroked Draco's hair and pressed a kiss against Draco's temple. Draco hummed and began idly tracing patterns on the strap of skin that had presented itself when Harry had stretched.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Harry asked, stretching again and rolling over to look behind them at the clock above the fireplace, "seven o'clock. We have to get ready for class." Closing his eyes Harry conjured a bathroom and smiled, "wanna take a shower?" Harry smirked and wiggled his eyes suggestively. Smirking, Draco slid off the bed, following Harry to the new door.

"Strip," Harry reached for his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it in a corner and watching Draco's pale grey eyes rake over his chest and torso. Smirking, Draco followed suit, throwing his shirt in the same corner as Harry's before walking over to him, "you are one sexy ass Gryffindor Harry Potter," Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead.

"And you are one fucking hot Slytherin Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast twenty minutes and one amazing shag later, fingers locked with Harry's, "where do you want to sit today, Dray," Draco looked from his friends to Harry's, biting his lip. Pansy caught his eye and raised an eyebrow smirking knowingly. She nodded her head toward the Gryffindor table and Draco smiled at her, leading Harry toward the pack of boys sitting with Granger.

"Harry," Granger stood and hugged Harry. Weasley grinned at them.

"Where were you last night, Mate?" Harry's smile faded slightly and he pulled Draco closer to him, tucking the blond head under his chin.

"I was with Draco most of yesterday and we spent the night together," Draco squeezed his hand and turned his head to place a gentle kiss on Harry's neck. Weasley's eyebrows shot up and he smirked.

"Oh," he said knowingly, glancing at Granger who was blushing like mad. Weasley's face fell as he continued thinking about what Harry and Draco must have done together the night before, "oh," he said, wrinkling his nose. Draco smirked and sat on the bench next to Seamus, pulling Harry down next to him.

"Oh yeah, Weasley. We didn't do anything last night, too tired, but this morning…" Draco whistled and Weasley's blue eyes widened comically. Harry choked on a laugh and elbowed Draco who turned, smirking, "what? It was very, very fun. You can't deny that." Harry smiled.

"It was very fun, Dray, but I don't know if now and here is the right time to tell everyone. I don't even think I want anyone knowing what we do together. That's our time, Dray, and I want to keep it private." Draco stared at his plate, trying to bite back a smile.

"You're right." He turned to Weasley, "sorry, Weasel, I'll keep everything quiet from here on out, yeah?" Weasley nodded quickly, turning away to have a conversation with Dean. Draco smiled at Harry and the brunette kissed his cheek. Granger smiled at him and Draco winked at her before turning and bringing his lips to Harry's, sighing quietly at the wonderful feel of being connected to who he loved so much. His eyes shot open, did he love Harry? Draco blinked, of course he loved Harry. Harry was Harry. Smiling against Harry's lips he brought a hand up to rest on the nape of his neck, twirling a few locks of dark hair in his fingers.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you could keep the public display of affection to a minimum, that would be wonderful," Snape came up behind them and the boys jumped at the sudden interruption. Harry blushed and Draco smirked at the professor.

"Why? Do you like just a little too much?" He asked, winking at the greasy haired man and nipping at Harry's ear, earning a gasp stifled by the Gryffindor's hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, anger clearly boiling up inside him.

Draco snorted with laughter, "I think you heard me, Professor," Snape stared at him, hand twitching at his side as if he longed to reach for his wand. Luckily, Professor McGonagall made her way over to them that next moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you both in his office." Harry looked at Draco and they both stood.

"I'll see you all later in class." Harry told the Gryffindors before turning to Draco, "you want to go tell your Slytherins anything?" Draco turned and caught Pansy' s eye, glancing at the high table and stroking his chin like he had a beard. Pansy glanced at Harry and Draco nodded. Pansy pressed her lips together but nodded as well. Draco smiled and followed McGonagall and Harry out of the Hall.

When they reached Dumbledore's office door, McGonagall said the password and swung the door open ushering Draco and Harry inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his bright blue eyes twinkling when they landed on the two boys.

"Morning, Professor," Harry greeted, grabbing Draco's hand in his.

"And a good morning to you too, Mr. Potter," he turned his twinkling irises to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy. So, boys, I called you up here to tell you a few things. Draco, Narcissa is safe where she is-" Draco gasped and jumped, glaring at Harry, interrupting Dumbledore.

"Harry, you didn't obliviate me," he slapped Harry's arm, "do it now," he screeched. Harry brought Draco into a hug.

"I will after we talk about this okay, baby?" Draco chuckled at the tacky nickname and nuzzled Harry's jaw.

"Okay, Professor, I'm sorry I cut you off. Please continue," he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist and felt a surge of affection go through him as the Gryffindor leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

The professor smiled, "as I was saying, Narcissa is safe, Severus brought her from Malfoy Manner to our safe place and I checked on her this morning, bringing her all necessities. She would like to see you if that's possible Mr. Malfoy." Draco tensed and sniffed, pressing his face to Harry's shoulder.

"Can I visit her? Merlin please, Professor," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, you may. And Mr. Potter, she would like you to come with Draco." Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Draco's head.

"Draco broke away from Harry, "when?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"This weekend. Friday after classes, I will have all of teachers push your homework assignments due dates and you will be able to turn them in a day later than the other students. Do try to finish as soon as possible though," Harry smiled and Draco nodded, a wide grin on his face at the knowledge of getting to see his mother.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand, "okay, obliviate me but leave the part about Mother for right now. After we get back you can wipe the visit." Harry nodded and cupped Draco's chin with his palm, connecting their lips briefly before stepping away and pulling out his wand, pointing it at Draco's head.

"Obliviate," Harry muttered. Draco's eyes unfocused for a moment before blinking several times as he shook his head.

"Did you do it?" Draco asked cautiously, visibly checking his memory for anything he'd want gone. Harry nodded and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close.

"Professor, is that all?" Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile and nodded, sending the boys out of his office.

Draco smiled shyly and secured Harry's arms around his waist, snaking his arms up Harry's and wrapped them around his neck. Harry grinned, "someone's in a good mood," he muttered, pressing Draco's body closer to his own. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, I am." Draco smiled mischievously and nipped at Harry's lip, "you know what would be fun?" Harry raised an eyebrow, loving the new jumpy, excited Draco, "you carrying me into class. Wouldn't that be a sight?" Harry laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, that would be interesting. We might just have to do that," Harry began walking forward and Draco stumbled a few steps, his entire weight falling into Harry's arms, "thank you so much, Professor," Harry threw over his shoulder. Draco caught his footing and kissed Harry smiling widely

* * *

Harry pushed Draco against the wall outside their double Charms class, pressing their lips together firmly. "Mmm," Draco sighed, smiling against Harry's lips, "we should get inside," Draco bit Harry's lower lip and tugged, earning a groan from the Gryffindor. Harry nodded, picking the Slytherin up and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

"Yeah we should," Draco pouted, locking his arms around Harry's neck and leaned his full weight against the wall.

"I changed my mind. Let's go to the Room of Requirement. I don't feel like Charms," Harry chuckled.

"We have to go in, Love," Draco groaned, letting his head fall onto Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed and kissed his cheek, letting go of his waist and letting Draco slide off of him.

"Fine, fine, we'll go." Draco practically forced the words and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes and bent over, hooking an arm under Draco's knees, picking the boy up and walking toward the Charms door. Draco smiled and attacked Harry's jaw, cheek and ear with his lips and teeth, giggling every now and then.

"Draco," Harry warned, pushing the door open and walking in. Every head in the class turned and froze in their seats at the sight: Harry Potter, beloved hero holding Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater boyfriend bridal style as they walked into Charms class. It was quite a sight and Harry felt himself turn red.

"Hello boys," Professor Flitwick said slowly. Harry dropped Draco's legs very abruptly, earning a squeal from the boy as he clung to Harry, trying not to fall.

"Sorry, Sir, we were with Dumbledore. Um," he paused and grabbed Draco's hand, leading him to two desks near some Gryffindors. Flitwick nodded and seemed to try not to smile.

"Yes, well anyway…" Harry tuned him out and turned to a grinning Draco. Hermione smacked Harry's arm and he glanced at her.

"Yes, 'Mione," Harry asked. She looked from him to Draco and back again.

"Well, what the hell happened?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione never talked like that to him.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to us about some stuff." Harry squeezed Draco's hand when the blond boy grinned, kissing his cheek. Hermione stared expectantly at him, "'Mione, that's all I'm telling you. It's a long story anyway," Draco was getting giddy again, he was laughing and smiling and practically sitting on Harry's lap.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione snapped, "tell me what happened," Draco stopped trying to molest Harry and sighed, glaring at Hermione.

"Merlin, Granger, calm the hell down. He said it was a long story. It's my business mostly; Harry just happens to be involved." He smiled at her sweetly and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, whispering in his ear, "We only have four more days until we head off to see Mummy dearest," giggling, Draco hugged him. Harry smiled and pressed their lips together.

"Yeah, only four more days," Hermione was glaring at them but both boys ignored her. The door suddenly opened and a boy bounded in; Harry immediately recognized him as Colin Creevy. Rolling his eyes, Harry watched as Colin ran up to tiny Professor Flitwick and handed him a piece of parchment.

"Professor Snape needs to see Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," Harry and Draco stood and Flitwick waved them out. Draco smiled and giggled.

"Severus wants to talk about Mother," he said cheerfully, practically skipping out the door behind Colin. He turned back to grin at Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville who were staring wide-eyed at Harry. He shrugged and followed the other boys.

"Colin, wait up." Colin paused and smiled at him, "Draco, Love, slow down," Harry yelled up the corridor, laughing as Draco turned around and bit back a grin. He was like an over excited puppy and Harry loved it.

When Harry and Colin reached Draco, the blond jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him, groaning at the contact. "Draco," Harry said when they pulled apart. Draco fell out of his arms gracefully and smiled, "Draco, why are you so happy? And affectionate," Draco kissed his jaw.

"Why do you think, Love? I get to go see my Mother, for the first time in a long time. And, she's not at the Manner, so I get to actually see her. I'm happy because we're winning, Harry," he made a high pitched noise that would have been a squeal from anyone else, but that's impossible, Draco Malfoy, didn't squeal.

"Draco, you might not want to say everything right now, Snape wouldn't like that much," he turned and looked apologetically at Colin, "sorry, Obliviate," Colin's eyes went wide and unfocused for a moment, before snapping back, full of innocent light.

Draco snorted, "you're getting pretty good at that," he grabbed Harry's hand and led them the rest of the way to Snape's office. He smiled, kissed Harry's cheek and knocked on the door three times.

"Enter," Snape's drawled. Draco opened the door and walked in, falling into a chair gracefully. Harry told Colin to go and watched for a moment as the boy ran back to his classroom before following Draco, "sit," Snape said and Draco shot out of his seat, pulling Harry over and pushing him onto the some-what comfortable cushion before sitting on his lap, one arm circled around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Potter, Draco, I called you here, as I'm sure you figured out, to talk about Narcissa. She's safe and you were told today that you will get to see her this Friday." Draco tensed obviously trying to stay still. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, hugging him tight, "I will be the one to take you both out of Hogwarts and bring you to our 'Safe Spot' as Dumbledore likes to call it now. You will spend one night there and then I will bring you back on Saturday. Is that clear?" Draco nodded and smiled at Harry. Snape rolled his eyes, "Narcissa is very happy she gets to see you. She's a lot more emotional now that Lucius is in Azkaban and she's not at the Manner." Draco pressed his lips together and let his head fall back on Harry's shoulder again. "You're dismissed." Draco kissed the side of Harry's neck and stood, leading Harry out of the room.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry threw over his shoulder as he was dragged out of the office. Snape chuckled and waved his wand, shutting the door behind him. Draco laughed and jumped into Harry's arms, wrapping his legs tightly around Harry's waist.

"We get to go see Mother," Draco said breathlessly.

"Yes we are, Love," Draco smiled.

"Harry," Draco paused, did he really want to tell him? Was this the right time? Did he feel the same way? Yes, Merlin, yes to all of it, "Harry, I love you. I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you," Harry stilled, his eyes wide in shock. Draco felt the happiness drain out of him. Holy shit, Harry didn't love him, he didn't want to keep him now that he knew the extent of Draco's affection. Draco felt tears sting the back of his eyes and he jumped out of Harry's arms, wrapping his own around himself, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-" Harry grabbed him.

"Shut up. You better stop talking right now Draco Malfoy. Merlin don't you dare take that back," Harry said, holding onto Draco's upper arms as tight as he could. Draco didn't struggle, he just stood there.

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice quiet, seeming so small and venerable; the complete opposite of the fun, flamboyant blond that had presented himself for hours. Harry smiled, pulling Draco close to his body.

"Because, Draco, I love you too. Merlin, Draco I love you so fucking much. You're so amazing, you know that right? I didn't know if you were ever going to tell me how you felt, I didn't even think you cared about me as much as care about you. Draco, Merlin, I love you." Harry forced himself to stop talking and just hugged Draco, hugged him close to his body and kissed the side of his neck. Draco felt such an intense surge of affection and joy fill him and he titled Harry's head up, immediately pressing their lips together and tangling his fingers in Harry's brilliant dark, soft hair. Harry groaned, clinging to Draco like a life-line, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

"Hey, guys," Ron said slowly, stopping just inside the dark corridor. Harry jumped but he didn't pull away from Draco, just held on to him, "how you doing?" Ron asked seemingly trying to keep himself from laughing. Harry felt a strong sudden urge jump up and down, squealing.

"Harry, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, coming further into the corridor. Harry sighed and pulled away from Draco slightly, still keeping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist; he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Hey 'Mione," He said cheerfully. Dean and Seamus came out from behind Ron, closely followed by Neville.

"What's up?" Dean asked curiously. Harry grinned and Draco pulled away and just stared at Harry for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips. Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco seemed to think before coming to a conclusions and his small smile broke into a grin. Harry watched as the blond let go of him and went to Hermione, enveloping her in a hug. The bushy-haired girl gasped and just stood there. Draco pulled back, kissed her cheek and moved to Ron, not hugging him the same way as Hermione but still found a way to show whatever it was he was trying to show. After Ron, he moved to Dean and Seamus and finally stood in front of Neville. Everyone watched as Draco hesitated before throwing his arms around Neville's neck and pulling the boy into a hug.

None of the Gryffindor's had shared the embrace and they were all stunned into silence as Draco walked back to Harry and grabbed his hand. Hermione spoke first, "well, umm, Malfoy…" she paused, giving him a suspicious look, "okay, what the hell was that?" Draco smiled.

"That was mainly me apologizing for everything I've done. I figured me showing my sincerity would work better than just saying I'm sorry." Harry looked at him and smiled slowly.

"Merlin, Draco, I really do love you," Harry pulled Draco close and kissed him; he could practically feel his friend's eyebrows raise at the words and actions but he ignored them, focusing solely on Draco. Of course, Ron had to interrupt.

"Wait, you what now?" he asked incredulously. Harry sighed against Draco's lips and turned to his friends.

"I love Draco and Draco loves me. Any questions," Draco snorted and kissed his jaw.

"So, you're in love?" Dean asked dreamily. Seamus whistled and Ron 'awed' several times. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry turned bright red.

"Shove off, guys," Harry muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Draco's neck. The boys – all except Neville – moved in closer, making catcalls and whistling. Harry's blush deepened and Draco threw his head back laughing, grateful for how well Harry's friends were taking their more serious relationship. Harry laughed, "what the hell do you guys want?" he asked. Draco tilted his head back.

"I think they want us to kiss, Love," the boys got louder and Harry smiled.

"I guess I can do that," Harry crushed their lips together and his friends went crazy, Ron slapping them both on the back, laughing louder than any of the others. Harry had to pull away, he was laughing too hard. Moving away from Draco, he punched all of his friends on the arm playfully.

Draco laughed and threw Harry over his shoulder, earning a high pitched squeal from the supposedly brave Gryffindor. Draco smiled at the others, "well, we'll be off. Me and my love must go celebrate our newest revelation." Draco winked to the group as a whole and walked off, Harry waving from atop his shoulder.

_**Okay, yes I know, Draco was way too happy-go-lucky and sappy in this chapter but I was in the mood for something teeth-rottingly sweet. Some of it makes sense - the part about him being able to really see his mother for the first time in a while, but I get it – there was too much love. Lol I'm going to dial it back a bit but there's definitely going to be some major PDA in this story. I just love affectionate Draco.**_

_**P.S. There will be something very interesting in the next chapter, involving a certain couple (No, not Draco and Harry) so be ready for one of my other favorite ships to come into the story.**_


	14. Chapter 12

_Ahhh, yay! I get to finally introduce my second favorite ship. It's a bit obvious so I'm sure you'll catch on pretty quickly but I just love this chapter, the ending particularly. I'll be elaborating on the ship in the next chapter since there are some inconsistencies (intentional of course) so look for that. Enjoy!_

Harry smiled at Draco, the boy's pale face flushed from nervousness, "are you okay, Dray?" Harry asked, grabbing his trembling hand and squeezing. Draco nodded and Harry looked around Snape's office, taking in the bare stone walls and dark wooden desk in front of an elegant straight back chair with snakes twining up the legs and meeting in the middle of the arch that formed the back. He looked at the neatly stacked pieces of parchment and ink bottle next to a peacock feather quill. Harry had never in a million years expected Snape to own something so beautiful and innocent as a peacock feather but there it was, inside the ink bottle, shimmering in the sunlight. There was nothing else in the office except a large armoire in the opposite corner, dark oak with golden handles. It didn't look like it was used often.

Harry and Draco stood in silence, fingers intertwined, for a few more moments before the door swung open and Professor Snape walked in. "Good evening," he drawled. Harry felt Draco shiver and looked over to see the boy staring intently at the tall man, standing next to his desk, looking around the room. Did Draco like Snape's voice? Harry had to admit, the deep, silky smooth sound that had threatened and insulted him did sound rather intriguing when used for civil conversation but it had never sent a chill down Harry's spine. Brow furrowed, Harry watched Draco the entire time Snape spoke, "Professor Dumbledore has had a word with your other professors and they all have agreed to give you an extra day to turn in your assignments. I must speak to Professor McGonagal briefly and then we will be going to see Narcissa." Draco didn't react strangely again so Harry just shrugged it off, dismissing the shiver as a cause of the drafty room. Although, Draco does tend to look at Harry with that same rapt fascination whenever his own voice lowers an octave or two… Draco seemed completely oblivious to the way Harry was staring at him and that just proved that he wanted to hide something. Chuckling, Harry kissed Draco's temple, silently letting the blond know that he wasn't upset.

"Okay boys," Professor McGonagall said, walking into the office, "Professor Snape will take you to our safe place and you will visit Narcissa for today, spend the night at the safe place and Severus will Floo you back to Hogwarts tomorrow around midday," she looked to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, you will not be allowed to keep these memories, we will put them in a pensive and keep them hidden. After this whole mess is over, they will be returned to you. And Mr. Potter, we will have to also take any memories that tie Mr. Malfoy to Narcissa or the safe place for good measure." Both boys nodded and Draco wrapped his arms securely around Harry's waist.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's head and hugged him tightly. Professor McGonagall smiled and Snape picked up a small metal bucket full of Floo powder from above the fireplace, "Potter, you first," he thrust the pail at Harry and he took a handful, throwing it into the flames, watching them turn a brilliant green and stepped inside, saying, "number twelve Grimmuald Place," clearly and loudly. He felt the familiar, nauseating sensation of traveling by Floo and after a moment he was shot out into the sitting room of Grimmuald Place.

Narcissa was sitting on the sofa and she stood anxiously when Harry emerged, brushing soot from his robes, "oh, Mr. Potter," Narcissa greeted, seeming happy to see Harry. She walked over to him, a faint smile on her face, "so good it is to see you. Draco tells me you two have gotten quite close," Harry blushed and nodded; that beautifully rare Malfoy smile widened and Narcissa enveloped Harry in a hug, shocking him into stillness. Slowly, he blinked and circled her waist, smiling against her shoulder. Narcissa pulled away and wiped her eyes, "thank you Mr. Potter, for taking care of Draco. I'm sure he's told you of the horrible thing his father and… that man is making him do?" Harry nodded and took Narcissa's hand in his.

"Please, call me Harry, your son and I are in love, I think you should be able to call me by my given name," at the mention of love a smile appeared on Narcissa's pretty face and tears welled in her eyes, "as for the task… I am doing everything I can, so is Professors Dumbledore and Snape to make sure that Draco doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. You have raised him wonderfully, your influence on him is the only reason Draco hasn't given into Lucius and Voldemort. You're the reason that Draco isn't evil," Narcissa pressed her lips together to keep herself from crying and Harry hugged her again. The slim woman was trembling in Harry's arms and soon there were two faint pops and Harry heard Draco grunt, soon followed by an irritated sigh from Snape.

Narcissa pulled away, pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and left to meet her son and Snape, Harry on her heels. Draco ran straight to his mother. They were both shaking violently and Draco was crying with joy, finally able to hug his mother without being scolded. He held onto her like a lifeline and Narcissa cried into his hair, holding her boy without fear of getting them both in trouble. Harry moved toward Snape, a smile on his face as he watched the mother and son hugging. Snape actually looked happy for them. Snape cleared his throat and Harry glared as Draco slowly drew away from his mother, looking to Harry and smiling, his arms staying firmly around Narcissa's waist.

Snape smiled apologetically, "Narcissa, there are some things we must discuss…" Harry thought he saw a flash of regret flash Snape's face as he looked at Draco, clinging to his mom, "in private," tears streamed down Draco's face as his arms tightened around Narcissa's hips. The woman swallowed and threw her head back, seemingly trying not to cry anymore. Harry took pity on her and moved forward, not wanting to make her push her son away. Harry gently stroked Draco's hair and loosened his grip on Narcissa, easing him away. A strangled sob escaped Draco and he flung himself at Harry. Narcissa kissed Draco's head.

"I love you, Sweetie, I'll be back soon, I promise." She smiled at Harry and kissed his temple before walking out with Snape. Draco cried into Harry's neck, holding the boy close as his body shook violently.

"I love you too, Mother," Harry saw Narcissa hesitate at the door, wanting to come back to Draco, but Snape ushered her out of the room.

"Draco, Love, please don't cry, you're going to make me cry," Harry could feel a lump forming in his throat and Draco looked up at him, his face unguarded and his grey eyes full of emotion. He looked so venerable and Harry fell in love with him all over again.

"I just missed her so much, Harry. I haven't gotten to truly be affectionate toward anyone at home since I was six. I just miss hugging her without Father or – or Bella or Vol – Voldemort getting all pissed off and saying 'to show affection is to show weakness.'" Harry felt his heart constrict every time Draco's breath caught and he guided the blond boy toward the sofa, letting him fall onto the cushions and hugging him while they waited for Narcissa and Snape.

Draco yawned loudly a few hours later, his face nestled in Narciss's shoulder, his arms around her. Her and Snape had returned and Draco had wrapped himself around his mother and complained until Harry began to rub his feet, now he was comfortable, smug and tired and he finally pulled away from Narcissa, grabbing Harry's hand and standing, pulling his boyfriend with him, "Mother, I think Harry and I are going to head to bed. I love you," he pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled at Snape. Harry and Narcissa exchanged a hug and Harry nodded at Snape awkwardly, he earned an uncomfortable pat on the shoulder.

Draco was walking to the door when he abruptly stopped, turned around and put Harry's arms around his waist, his hands coming to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and Draco nuzzled his jaw affectionately. Snape snorted and Harry could feel Narcissa's approving gaze on them but he ignored everything but the boy in front of him. Finally Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a slow, loving kiss. Harry smiled against him, pulling the skinny blond closer and attacking the teasing tongue with his own. Draco laughed and threw his head back. Harry grinned at him and nipped at his exposed collar bone. Narcissa chuckled from behind them, "goodnight boys," she said, amusement clear in her voice. Harry chased Draco up the stairs to the room that Narcissa and Snape had cleaned for them the previous week.

Harry was slowly brought back to consciousness by Draco kissing and nudging Harry's jaw, humming contently. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist rolling them over so that he was hovering above Draco; the blond smiled, "morning," he kissed Harry's jaw and ran his fingertips down Harry's bare chest and stomach. Harry leaned down and pressed their lips together.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged, eyes fixed on Harry's broad shoulders. Harry chuckled and gently nipped at Draco's lower lip; Draco smiled.

"I slept just fine, how about you?" Harry rolled off of Draco and placed a hand on the boy's slim hip. Draco hummed again and twined their fingers, moving closer and kissing Harry's temple.

There was a loud, brisk knock on the door, "are you both decent," Snape asked cautiously. Draco chuckled.

"Yes, Professor, we're fine." Snape opened the door and looked at them, the sheets tangled around their legs, both in nothing but boxers. The greasy haired man wrinkled his nose and turned away.

"I do not classify this as decent. Please get up and get down stairs. We're leaving in three hours," Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's cheek, standing and stretching. Snape paused in the doorway, watching as Harry's muscles shifted under his skin as he moved. Draco noticed Snape's eyes wandering and he stood, circling Harry's waist with his arms and kissing his shoulder. He met Snape's eyes and smirked, his fingers trailing from Harry's collar bone to the elastic band of his boxers. Snape glared, turned and walked briskly out of the room.

Draco chuckled and pulled away, getting dressed and watching as Harry did the same. Draco sighed when Harry put on a shirt, covering the last bit of skin. Harry smirked and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, "come on, lets go down stairs and eat." A slow smile spread across his face, "let's go see Narcissa," Draco grinned and ran out of the room, giggling as Harry grabbed him and pressed him against a wall. Harry's fingers trailed down Draco's neck, "I love you," he whispered. Draco smiled.

"I love you too,"

Draco fell onto the sofa in between Harry and Narcissa after breakfast. Snape was at Hogwarts, talking to Dumbledore about business with the Order of the Phoenix. Harry gripped Draco's hand as they talked about school and Quidditch and what Narcissa had been doing. They spent a good two hours laughing, crying, and just sitting together before Snape finally got back to get Narcissa settled for the next few weeks.

Draco was so upset that he had to leave his mother and Harry thought it was a little odd seeing the once cold, unfeeling boy be so attached and affectionate. He had been that way with Harry but not in the same was as with Narcissa. Finally, Snape had to pry the boy from his mom and shoved some Floo powder into his hand, pushing him toward the fireplace. He sniffed, looked longingly at Narcissa and sighed, "I love you, Mother. I'll see you soon. Hogwarts," Harry watched as Draco was whipped away and Snape stepped forward, setting the pail of powder on the mantle and looking from Harry to Narcissa who was smiling sadly at him. He walked over and wrapped the woman in a hug.

"I'll take care of him." He promised. She nodded and pressed her cheek against his hair.

"Thank you." She whispered, wiping tears from her eyes and watching as Harry stopped just before the fireplace and turned.

"You'll see him again. I'll make sure of that. Nothing will keep you from Draco once this is all over. He'll be fine and before you know it, you'll be with him again," Narcissa nodded, unable to speak and Harry left through the Floo.

Draco was waiting for him in Snape's office, his arms wrapped around his stomach; he looked like he was going to be sick. Harry walked over to him, wrapping the boy in his arms and kissing his temple, "Draco, lets go somewhere. We can ask Dumbledore if we can go to Hogsmead," Draco nodded against his neck and Snape emerged from the Floo; Draco rushed forward and shook the mans hand.

"Thank you for taking me to see my mother, Professor," he said. Snape smiled and nodded, shooing them from his office. Harry led Draco toward Dumbledore's office.

They were walking down the last corridor when a brisk voice called out to them, "Potter, Malfoy, a word please," the boys turned to see Professor McGonagall hurrying after them, "how was your visit," she asked once she reached them. Draco pressed his lips together and nodded. McGonagall rubbed his arm and he shifted closer to Harry, taking his hand and staring sadly at the stone floor, "I know this isn't ideal, Draco," Harry detected a distinct amount of regret in her voice, "but once all of this is over and suspicion moves away from Hogwarts as a hiding place, she will be moved here. You will be able to see her more, of course we will give you your memories before every visit so you can establish a real relationship with her," she stared at Draco for a moment, "we'll keep her safe, Draco and you'll be able to see her. I'm sorry this turned out so terribly for you, I truly am," Draco nodded and Harry pulled him closer with an arm around his waist.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask what you were doing by Professor Dumbledore's office," McGonagall said, finally taking her eyes from Draco and looking at Harry.

"We were going to ask if we could go to Hogsmead for a couple of hours," he kissed Draco's head and the grey eyes slipped close as he truly relaxed into the embrace.

"Yes, of course. I don't think that will be a problem and when you get back – most likely this evening, we will place your memories in a pensive," Draco pressed himself closer to Harry and McGonagall flinched at how hurt he looked, "yes well, the password for the Headmasters office is Phoenix. Have fun boys, put all of this war out of your minds and have fun together." She smiled and walked back down the corridor.

Draco sniffed and broke away from Harry, walking to the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office, climbed on and waited for Harry before whispering the password, allowing them to be brought up to the large oak double doors. Harry knocked twice and the doors opened, revealing the Headmaster sitting behind his desk, scratching at his parchment with a long, white, snowy owl quill; Harry and Draco stepped inside.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," The man said, not looking up from his work, "so nice to see you. How was your trip?" He sounded almost cautious and when his bright blue eyes finally took them in, they seemed fixed on Draco.

"It was great," Draco said quietly. Harry had never seen him so subdued and shy. A pang of pity gripped Harry's heart and he just wanted to sweep the boy up and take him on the most amazing date he'd ever had.

"Hmm, good," Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "what can I do for you, boys?" Harry turned away from Draco to look to the Headmaster.

"We were wanting to go to Hogsmead for a few hours," Harry said. Draco grabbed his hand and held tight as if scared and Harry glanced at him.

"I think that can be arranged. Yes, go ahead, I will inform your Head of Houses where you are. Have fun," Dumbledore's eyes seemed to grin knowingly and Harry felt himself color slightly.

"I need a drink," Draco announced once they had reached the village. Harry laughed.

"Then let's go get one." He smiled at Draco and took his hand, leading him to the Leaky Cauldron. It was beginning to get cold, this close to Christmas and a shiver went through Draco. Harry pulled him closer and wrapped an arm tightly around him.

"Why do you spoil me so? It's like you would do anything for me," Draco said, one cold hand snaking inside the warmth of Harry's shirt.

"I would do anything for you, idiot," he replied playfully. Draco hummed approvingly.

"Nice to know that I have the Boy – Who – Lived wrapped tightly around my finger." He grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it," They reached the Leaky Cauldron and Harry opened the door for Draco, pushing the boy toward a warm corner and ordering their drinks.

Draco sat a moment, staring at the wooden table top before abruptly turning to face Harry, "I love you so much," he said, hands reaching for Harry's.

"I love you too, Draco. Are you alright? Would you like to spend the night with me in the Room of Requirement?" Draco blinked and then smiled.

"I would love that," His smile turned to Harry's favorite smirk, "taking me on a date then back to our room. Wonder what would happen if we got really drunk…" he trailed off as their Butterbeer arrived and Harry laughed, leaning in to nip gently at Draco's ear.

"Why don't we find out?" Draco grinned wickedly and ordered a bottle of Firewhiskey. This was going to be quiet a fun night.

Harry stumbled as Draco leaned against him and laughed when they both almost fell into a suit of armor. Draco tried to take some of his weight off of Harry but whenever they weren't supporting each other, one or both would come very close to falling, so that's how they learned to walk wrapped in each-other's arms, full of alcohol, trying to get to the Room of Requirement around three that afternoon. All of the other students were in the Great Hall for lunch so luckily they didn't have to worry about being seen.

"Harry, Malfoy?" Scratch that last part, apparently Ron wasn't in the Hall.

"What the hell," neither was Seamus.

"Guys what are you doing," or Dean.

"Hermione's going to kill you," Neville added, earning a laugh from Harry.

"You two are going to get in so much trouble. And thank you Neville, for making me seem like a prude," Hermione snapped. Draco snorted and he turned him and Harry around to face the pack of Gryffindors.

"Evr'ybody jus' calm down a'bit. All of you tal'ing at o'ce is giving me a hea'ache," Draco slurred. Harry snorted.

"You're really drunk, Love; you're shlurring," he slurred. Draco laughed.

"You're so dumb. I love you," He leaned forward to kiss Harry's cheek but the Earth must have made a sudden sharp turn because his vision blurred and Draco fell, toppling into Harry, bringing them both to the ground. The boys collapsed into giggles at Draco's clumsiness and Hermione threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get them to the Room of Requirement," Harry stopped laughing and nodded slightly.

"Yeah that's where we were hea'ed," Draco rolled his eyes and reached for Ron's outstretched hands. Ron pulled Draco off the floor and let the boy lean most of his weight on him.

"Baby, I think you're wearing too much clothes," Draco reached for Harry's jumper and Dean, who was practically holding the Golden Boy, jumped back.

"Merlin no, that is not happening," Draco glared at him and Harry's head lulled to the side as he tried to look at Dean.

"You're lame," he said simply. Draco laughed and nodded reaching for Harry again.

"Malfoy, fucking stop, you're going to make me fall," Ron snarled, dragging the blond away from Harry, on the other side of Neville.

"No," Draco whined, reaching for Harry. Dean rolled his eyes and Hermione eyed the boys with disgust.

"What persuaded you two to drink like this?" She asked angrily. Draco snickered and Harry looked at her with a smirk.

"We wan'ed to see if the sex would be better," he said bluntly. Most of the boys groaned and Hermione colored but Dean seemed to think about this for a moment.

"It isn't. When you're this drunk, you're all disoriented and you can barely get your prick in the hole." He said seriously. Harry looked at him.

"How the hell do you know that?" Draco slurred incredulously. Dean glanced at Seamus who was staring intently at the wall as they walked.

"I – um, I don't know…" He said, walking a little faster and shaking Harry.

"Merlin, Dean had drunk sex. From how sure he seemed more than once," Harry said, laughing. He leaned down, "it's okay, Dean, we don't judge," he pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek and Seamus grabbed Harry's arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Seamus demanded. Harry shrugged and looked to Draco; the blond was staring at him with an expression close to rage and he pushed away from Ron, stumbling over to stand in front of Harry.

"Don't you dare kiss anyone but me, Harry Potter," he growled, "your lips stay away from everyone but me," Harry smiled and leaned up pressing his mouth to Draco's in a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's middle to pull the boy closer, nipping at Harry's tongue and lips, muttering, "mine," every other kiss or so.

"Hmmm, someone's jealous," Harry teased. Draco pulled away from him.

"I'm not jealous. Jealousy is wanting something that someone else has. You're already mine so I can't be jealous. I'm territorial and possessive; you belong to me and I'm going to make sure it stays that way," Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, turning his head so that he could lay his cheek against Draco's chest. Harry saw Hermione give them a longing look and then scowl at Ron.

"Okay, hurry up. Let's get you two to the Room." She glared at Ron, making sure he saw it this time and he held up his hands in surrender.

"What did I do?" a muscle in Hermione's jaw twitched and she turned, leading the way down the corridor. Ron sent a pleading look to the group and when no one understood called, "I love you," after Hermione; she just kept walking, but the tension in her shoulders lessened a bit.

Ron ran to catch up with Hermione leaving Dean and Seamus to carry Draco and Harry all the way to the Room of Requirement. Neville snickered when they finally reached the large double doors, "Merlin, I didn't know you drank like this, Harry," he said. Harry smiled and Draco closed his eyes, imagining their room; the one they would always use for their one hour sessions on order of Snape, but this time it had a large four poster bed with two fluffed, feather pillows.

"I'm full of surprises," Harry slurred as Dean led him into the Room and dropped him on the bed, Seamus bring Draco next to him. Ron walked in with Hermione in his arms and smiled, kissed her cheek and moved over to his best friend.

"You're hammered, Mate," Harry giggled and rolled over to wrap Draco in a hug, the blond relaxing against him. Hermione rolled her eyes and joined them, moving Harry so she could pull off his shoes, motioning to Draco so that Ron would do the same. Hermione and Ron, stripped the boys down to their boxers so they were more comfortable and put them under the thick blanket. Draco snuggled closer to Harry, already almost asleep. Harry smiled and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the blonde's hair.

"I love you, Dray," Draco hummed contentedly and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair.

"I love you too, baby," Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and smiled.

"They're so adorable. They make the perfect couple," she said dreamily. Ron frowned at her.

"Yeah, whatever, I guess. Let's go," he led the group of Gryffindor's out of the Room and up the corridor toward the Tower.

Draco woke up a few hours later enveloped in warmth. He sighed and moved his legs, smiling when he realized they were tangled with Harry's. Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead in his sleep and pulled Draco closer. Draco lifted his head to look at his love and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his temples.

"Awe, Merlin, fuck," he groaned, pressing his hand to his head. There was a light chuckle from across the room that Draco recognized as Pansy's.

"Good morning, Love. How are you feeling?" Draco opened his eyes and watched as Pansy put down her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and walked over to him. He scowled and laid his head on Harry's chest.

"I feel like complete shite, Panse. Please tell me you have a hangover potion. I will love you forever," Pansy smirked.

"You already love me, but yes, I have one for you and Potter because I'm just an amazing person." Draco scoffed and Pansy smiled, walking away to get the potions. While she was away the door opened and a chorus of laughter filled the room, sending a jolt of pain through Draco's head and rousing Harry from his sleep.

"Shut the hell up you insufferable Gryffindor's," Draco said, wrapping Harry's arm tightly around him, "Don't move, Love, you wont like the stab to your brain," he said bitterly. Harry groaned and Pansy walked back into the room, a spring in her step.

Finnegan walked over to them, "Ah, someone's finally awake. How's your head, Malfoy," he asked. Draco scowled at him and moved closer to Harry.

"Fuck off, Seamus," the Irish boy laughed and Draco wanted to slap the freckles off his face. Pansy handed him and Harry a vial and he downed the potion, eager to have the unbearable pressure subside. It worked immediately and Draco sighed, happily kissing Harry's cheek and rolling out of bed. He stretched and looked down at himself, brow furrowing.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked. Thomas bit back a barely concealed laugh and Draco stared at the Gryffindor's, horrified, "oh Merlin, please tell me that _Harry_ stripped me and not one of _you_," he exclaimed. Weasley pressed his lips together, clearly amused.

"Hmm, hate to tell you this, Malfoy, but it was I who took your clothes off of your very pale body," Weasley chuckled. Draco resisted the urge to cover himself and instead tilted his head up confidently.

"You're Golden Boy doesn't have a problem with my _very pale body_," he said, mimicking Weasley's voice. Harry snorted and Draco then realized that the boy had been staring at him.

"No I do not. I happen to enjoy it very much," Harry said, his eyes roaming over Draco's exposed flesh. Draco fought the flush that threatened to color his cheeks. He hated the way Harry could make him blush like a first year.

Finnegan and Thomas chuckled while Weasley and Longbottom turned away uncomfortably. Granger just looked between Harry and Draco before scowling at Weasley. Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. Draco smirked and turned to Finnegan, "where are my clothes," he asked. The boy handed them over and Draco pulled them on, moving over to Harry and pushing him out of the bed, urging him to get dressed. Draco watched Harry's muscles flex as he pulled on his clothes and he smiled, loving that Harry was all his.

"Draco, darling," Pansy said, pulling Draco from his thoughts. He turned to look at her, "Blaise and Theo are waiting in the common room for us. Let's go," she stood and waited for Draco to get up. He walked over to a fully dressed Harry and hugged him.

"You okay with me leaving for a bit?" He asked. Harry snorted.

"Yes, you don't have to have my permission. Go and we'll hang out some other time," he kissed Draco's temple, "I love you," Draco kissed his cheek and walked over to Pansy.

"I love you too," Granger scowled at Weasley and Pansy led him toward Slytherin.

"You need to spend more time with us. Potter cant take up your entire life." Theo complained. Draco smirked.

"Awe, do you miss me?" Theo wrinkled his nose and glared at Draco, "Harry doesn't take up my entire life, okay? I'm in a new relationship-" Blaise cut him off.

"Draco, you guys have been seeing each other for four months now. You're in the 'I love you' stage. That's not new and you shouldn't always be with him. You need to spend time with your friends." Draco scowled at him.

"Don't fucking interrupt me Blaise. Harry is helping me through a lot of shit no one else wants to deal with. I love him and I'm going to spend time with him. If you have a problem with that, you can leave now." He said, standing and pacing the room, trying to calm down. Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"Draco, sweetie, we want to help you, you just never let us in. We try and you push us away." Draco turned away from his three closest friends and stared at the wall. They were getting on so well for hours and then Theo had to bring up Harry. Draco huffed but didn't look at them.

"I'm going to dinner… with my boyfriend," he said forcefully storming out of Slytherin and up the corridor. He walked toward the Great Hall, debating whether or not he wanted to pick Harry up from Gryffindor. As he reached the large double doors Harry and his posy walked down the marble staircase leading toward Gryffindor Tower and Draco smiled, "hi," he said cheerfully grabbing Harry's hand. He looked around the other Gryffindors, "where's Thomas and Finnegan?" He asked noting their absence.

"Oh, they stayed behind; Dean said he had to talk to Seamus about something," Granger shrugged and walked past him, Weasley right behind her; apparently he was still kissing arse to make up for whatever it is he did to piss his girlfriend off. Draco smirked and kissed Harry's jaw, leading him in and noticing that Longbottom was gone too; he was just there. His brow furrowed and Harry chuckled.

"Neville went inside already. Him and Luna are dating, didn't you know? He's been eating with her at the Ravenclaw table for weeks," Draco hummed. Longbottom and Loony Lovegood. They seemed like they would work. Draco pursed his lips as he realized he'd have to deal with Lovegood's high pitched voice whenever Longbottom decides to bring her back to Gryffindor. Looks like him and Harry will have to go to Slytherin more often, especially if his friends are going to keep complaining about him not spending enough time with them.

It took Draco a moment to realize Harry was leading him into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor infested table they were eating at. He managed to catch a glimpse of Longbottom snaking a hand around Lovegood's waist and laughing at a joke one of her friends had made. Lovegood smiled affectionately at him. _Good for them,_ Draco thought as Harry tugged him onto the bench. He smiled as Harry's hand settled on his thigh like always and he easily fell into conversation with Harry and Granger – Weasley was still trying to figure Granger out – and he noticed the girl wasn't as dumb as he once thought. He'd always known she was book smart – everyone knew that – but he didn't realize how pleasant she was until now. He felt a pang of guilt for all the times he'd called her a Mudblood.

_Weasley is very clingy_, Draco realized as the boy wrapped himself around Granger whenever she so much as smiled at another male, _eh, he's possessive,_ Draco smiled loveingly at Harry, _I can understand that._ Just then the doors to the Hall opened and Thomas and Finnegan stepped in, they were holding hands. Some of the chatter died as people caught sight of the two, even the teachers were paying attention. Draco turned in his seat and felt Harry shift closer to him. Thomas turned to face a grinning Finnegan and the adorable Irish boy seemed to be suppressing a blush. Draco smiled as he realized what was going on. He glanced at the Slytherin table to see his friends watching with interested faces and then turned his full attention to the coming out couple; as far as he knew, they weren't even openly gay, neither Thomas or Finnegan. Draco had to admit, this was pretty cool; he wouldn't have had the balls to do what they were doing.

The entire Hall seemed to be holding their breath as Thomas grabbed Finnegan's other hand, pulling the boy close. Thomas hesitated just barely and pressed his lips to Finnegans, the boy's breath visibly catching. There was a collective gasp and everyone went back to silence; that is until Thomas opened Finnegan's mouth with his lips and slipped his tongue inside. It was amazing: everyone clapping and laughing and aweing, a few people stood and there were so many cat calls and wolf whistles. Couples kissed and Draco watched with a smile on his face as Thomas and Finnegan pulled away from each other, smiling and laughing and walking to Gryffindor, where they were enveloped by their peers. Draco ever saw the Weaslette – Thomas's ex for Merlin's sake – hugging the two. Harry was yelling, a huge grin on his face as he clapped his friends on the back and Draco looked around, noticing only a few homophobic remarks or disgusted faces. He was happy Hogwarts was so accepting.

Dumbledore stood and walked to his podium, silence fell immediately; the Gryffindor's took their seats again and Draco moved closer to Harry so Thomas and Finnegan could sit down next to him. He smiled approvingly and leaned in close, "that was really admirable. I'm happy for you guys. That took a lot of courage; I wouldn't have been able to do that," Thomas seemed taken aback and Finnegan's smile broadened.

"Thanks Draco," he said easily. Draco thought about that for a moment; did he want to be one first name basis with them? He smiled, yes.

"You're welcome, Seamus, Dean," he turned back around and noticed Harry was watching him; he looked proud.

"I love you so much," he kissed Draco and turned back to Dumbledore who was starting a speech.

"Good evening. First of all, I would like to congratulate our newest couple," he smiled at Dean and Seamus, "and I want to mention that I have noticed a lot of people and couples coming out as homosexual and I'm only going to say this once; if anyone sees anyone else treating someone differently because of sexual preference, or bloodline – yes, I know there are still prejudice people out for bloodlines – I want it reported to me or another professor immediately. There is a zero tolerance level for violence in this school and if I find out that you have done something to anyone that is gay, lesbian, transsexual, bisexual or anything in between, the punishments will be far worse than a detention. I will not deal with people like this and none of my students should have to be discriminated against." He let his words soak in, looking around at everyone before smiling, "now, back to our feast and congratulations again boys," his eyes twinkled and Dumbledore sat back down. The conversation slowly climbed and the noise level with it. Harry smiled.

"Do you want to know why the punishment will be far worse than a detention?" Harry asked innocently, looking around at his friends and Draco. Everyone nodded and turned their attention to Harry. He smiled, "it's because he takes the discrimination personal; he's gay." There were gasps all around the group and everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"No way," Draco breathed. Harry took a bite of his mashed potatoes and nodded, smiling.

"Way. He told me one night when we were training." The Gryffindor's and Draco sat back to let that sink in, thinking about their beloved Headmaster.

"I love, Dumbledore," Granger blurted, breaking the silence. Chuckles broke out over the group and they all slowly fell back into conversation, eating happily. Dean and Seamus kissed and joked a lot and Draco got the overwhelming urge to go to Grimmuald Place with Harry and just spend the night with his mother and his boyfriend. He paled as his stomach lurched at his realization; after dinner, he was going to lose those memories and who knew when he would get them back. He looked at McGonagall and caught her already staring eyes. She smiled apologetically and Draco curled into a ball against Harry, fighting back the threatening tears.

_Wow, that was a long chapter. Haha, that was kinda a shity place to end it but… I thought it was appropriate. I'll update soon and this weekend – after finals XD – I'm doing a HUDGE updating spree. Cant wait to get to writing the next bit for this. Hope you liked, thanks for reading. Don't forget to check out my other stories and reviews are great CX_


	15. Chapter 13

_Argh it's time to extract memories! I'm going to warn you, this chapter gets intense, I started crying. I think you'll know when. I personally love the Snape I portray because I think that's how he would be with Draco in this situation. (You'll see what I mean soon) But anyway, enough almost spoilers. Enjoy!_

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore greeted as Professor McGonagall took Harry over to two empty pensieves on a large circular table near Dumbledore's desk.

"Good evening, Sir," Draco whispered back, his stomach churning. He didn't want to lose all of his memories of his weekend. Harry came up beside him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I know, baby," he said softly, smoothing Draco's no longer gelled hair back and kissing his forehead. Dumbledore moved toward the table to give them some privacy and Draco buried his face in Harry's neck.

"I'm so tired. Can we just go straight to sleep after this?" He asked, his voice muffled by Harry's shoulder.

"Of course we can, Dray. I know this is hard and I'm so sorry we even have to do this, but once Voldemort's dead, you'll have these memories and feelings back and you'll be able to make more with her. You'll see her again, Draco, very soon. I promise you that." Draco nodded and kissed Harry's jaw gently.

"Boys, the pensieves are ready," McGonagall said apologetically. Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the bowls of swirling liquid. Dumbledore stood in front of him and pressed the tip of his wand to his temple. It was a very odd sensation, having your memories extracted, it tickled but in a good way, not in an annoying way. It was almost pleasant but Draco couldn't enjoy it knowing he was losing vital moments with his mother. It was like the last two days hadn't even happened.

Harry squeezed his hand and Draco blinked back tears. Dumbledore paused and then stepped back, "Draco, what do you remember from yesterday?" Draco thought hard.

"Umm, Professor Snape took us somewhere, but I don't know where. There's a gap. The last thing I remember is dinner and being with Harry and from Friday I remember…" his brow furrowed, "Just Harry. Being with him until Professor Snape took us wherever he took us." He grabbed at Harry's hand, a peculiar sinking feeling settling in his gut, "I'm tired," he whispered. Harry kissed him and Draco could taste tears on his lips. Why would Harry be crying? What is he not remembering?

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to take you back to the Room of Requirement as soon as we're done. We'll go straight to sleep and then we'll go to double Charms tomorrow. Sound good?" There was a desperate edge to Harry's voice and Draco didn't know why. It was like Harry wanted to do anything to make him happy, but Draco was always happy with Harry. Just his presence was enough. Why was he trying so hard?

Draco thought about the question. He didn't want to go to the Room of Requirement. He wanted to go to Gryffindor with Harry. He wanted to see Dean and Seamus; they would cheer him and Harry up. He grabbed onto Harry's wrist and kissed him again, "take me to Gryffindor with you," he muttered. Harry pulled away to look at him and Draco placed his head on Harry's chest. His heart was beating really fast. Why was he so nervous?

"Okay, we'll go to Gryffindor in just a moment. Baby, I need you to wait for me outside, yeah? I'll be there in just a second and then we'll go back to Gryffindor," Draco nodded and hugged Harry before walking out of Dumbledore's office and waiting by the stone stairs.

A few minutes later, Harry came out followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. He looked slightly dazed and as soon as he saw Draco, he smiled. Draco walked over and Harry placed his hands firmly on Draco's hips pulling him into a close hug "I love you so much, Dray. Don't ever forget that," Harry sounded close to tears and Draco felt his throat close.

"I wont. And always remember that you are my one and only, Harry. I'll never leave you; I'll always be here for you," Harry's eyes filled with tears and he pressed his lips to Draco's almost desperately.

"Good night boys. Get some good sleep." McGonagall whispered hoarsely from behind them.

Harry squeezed Draco quickly before pulling back, one arm still around Draco's waist, "you sure you want to go to Gryffindor?" Draco nodded and they set off toward the Tower in silence.

"I love you," Draco said after a moment.

"I love you too, Draco. Always," Harry whispered back.

They finally reached the Fat Lady and she eyed Draco with something between dislike and interest, "so this is your little Slytherin boyfriend?" She asked only a hint of disgust on the word 'Slytherin.' Harry smiled at Draco and nodded.

"Yeah, he's mine." The Fat Lady must have seen something because she smiled brightly. Draco didn't expect her to be so accepting but, no one argues with the Chosen One.

"Well, welcome to Gryffindor, Draco is it?" Draco nodded and she swung forward, admitting them to the common room.

When Draco walked through the small hallway to the common room, every head in the room turned and there were quite a few people who stood and crossed their arms in an intimidating gesture but then, Harry walked in behind him, kissed his cheek and placed a protective hand on his hip. Everyone backed off. Draco smiled.

"Damn, this is amazing. You have a lot of power here. You're like the Draco Malfoy of Gryffindor." Harry laughed and walked over to his circle of closest friends, motioning for Draco to follow. A ping of panic went through Draco. Harry had said they'd go straight to bed. He didn't say anything about socializing. Draco didn't know how to act around Gryffindor's, of course he'd eaten quite a few times with them, but that's different. This was their territory. Harry paused at the look on Draco's face and smiled.

"Hey guys, Draco and I are heading to bed. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Draco felt his shoulders relax and fell in love with Harry all over again. His friends smiled at him and nodded, getting up to hug, high five or kiss Harry goodnight and he fell in love with all of them too. These were some very good people.

A seventh year boy came up behind Draco while Harry wasn't paying attention, "what are you doing here, Malfoy," he growled. Draco turned to face him.

"I'm about to go to bed with my boyfriend. May I help you?" He asked politely, looking the boy up and down. He was tall. At least three inches taller than Draco and he had a Beater's body. He could win in a fist fight definitely but Draco was pretty sure he'd have the upper hand in a duel; he was smaller and quicker. He was also very good at Stupify and Pretrificus Totalus.

"You need to leave," he said, a certain finality in his voice that let Draco know, if this got to fighting, it wouldn't be with wands. A couple of boys – also seventh years – stood, arms crossed, flanking the brunette in front of him almost the same way Crabbe and Goyle would stand by him. Draco drew himself up confidently and looked the boy in the eye.

"I will do no such thing," Something like amused hatred flashed in the boy's eyes and Draco wondered what he ever did to get on this kid's bad side. He never really messed with people bigger than him, he wasn't stupid, he liked arguing, not getting his face broken.

"If you don't leave, I'll remove you myself," a few people snickered and Draco felt anger flare up in his chest. He was about to draw his wand when a deep, angry voice sounded from his left.

"Touch him, I fucking dare you." Harry spat nastily, "get the fuck out of my face, Rivers." The boy recoiled and swallowed but he didn't move. Harry stepped in front of Draco, picking himself up so he could look this Rivers kid in the eye, "if you don't leave now, I'll move you myself." The boy hesitated but he backed off. Harry continued, the room completely silent, "threaten my boyfriend again, see if I don't hex your balls off. No one is afraid of you here, especially not me." Rivers glared at Draco and Draco sneered back.

He seemed to have a death wish though because he turned back to Harry and said, "no one wants a disgusting Malfoy in our house. Just because you like his dick up your arse doesn't mean we should have to deal with your Slyhtherin filth," there were gasps around the room and Draco felt a firm hand grab his elbow and yank him back. No one had ever seen Harry as angry as he was in that moment. Draco watched his right hand twitch, longing to reach for his wand.

"I always knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you wanted to die," Harry's voice was dangerously quiet and he was shaking violently. Draco tried to step up to him but the hand on him held him in place.

"I'm stupid? His fucking father tried to kill you. Lucius has always been a filthy Death Eater and we all know Draco's going to follow in his steps-" he cut himself off when Harry began walking toward him, his fists clenched and a sneer on his face. Harry pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Rivers' jaw. There was a crack and Rivers staggered. Draco wrenched his arm away from whoever was holding him and ran up to Harry.

"Merlin," Draco placed a steadying hand on Harry's shoulder and watched as Rivers spit a bloody tooth into his hand. There was another collective gasp and the boy faced Harry again. Draco had his wand out in a moment, pushing Harry behind him. He felt someone pull Harry away and could sense a few people pulling their wands. Rivers surveyed them, decided it was better not to fight and walked off, his friends taking him to the hospital wing. Draco turned and saw Granger, Seamus, Dean and Longbottom putting their wands away. Weasley had taken Harry up to the dorm and Draco had Seamus show him where it was.

Draco and Seamus reached the door and knocked. The door flew open and Draco watched as Harry lost it, throwing hexes and curses at the walls and screaming. It was worse than when Draco was passing out everywhere and freaking out about his task. Draco cast a spell absorbing bubble around him and walked in.

"Harry," he said gently. Harry tensed and turned, his wand slipping from his hand, as he enveloped Draco in a crushing hug.

"I'll kill him. He'll fucking pay for that, I promise. He wont ever get away with talking to you that way." He said against Draco's shoulder. Draco smoothed Harry's hair and kissed him.

"Harry, don't get yourself in trouble. I don't want you doing anything. I'm okay, you're okay. Words mean nothing. You protected me and he didn't touch anyone. That's all that matters baby. Lets just go to bed." Harry nodded against his collar bone and kissed a trail up his neck to his jaw where he licked and sucked the sensitive skin there. Draco smiled, "Harry, there are people in the room," Weasley snorted and Seamus just laughed.

"Oh no, please continue, this is just getting interesting," Dean said, stepping up behind Seamus. Harry chuckled and led Draco to his bed, casting a charm so that it was bigger on the inside. Longbottom made his way up and all the seventh years got ready for bed.

As everyone was climbing into their separate beds – well, Draco was with Harry and Dean was with Seamus – Granger poked her head in, her eyes shut tight, "everyone decent?" The boys grunted and Granger stepped inside opening her eyes which landed at once on Draco's exposed chest and legs. Her eyebrows raised and Draco smirked.

"Hey Granger, my eyes are up here," she looked up quickly and blushed a bright red. Everyone laughed except Weasley. He just frowned and looked between Draco and Granger.

"I just came to say goodnight and to talk to Harry." She walked over avoiding Draco's eyes and looked at Harry, a worried crease to her brow. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine 'Mione, thanks for checking. Draco and I are going to get some very well deserved sleep and I'll be at classes tomorrow, I'll talk all you want then, yeah?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek before turning to Draco, kissing his forehead and falling into his bed. Granger turned to Draco, keeping her eyes on his. He smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you okay, Malfoy." He smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Granger. I'm great. A little Gryffindor couldn't hurt me." His smirk widened and threatened to turn into a grin at her eye roll.

"Yeah well, Rivers isn't very little now is he?" Draco's smirk fell away and he glared at the bed post. Granger walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "go to bed Malfoy, and don't keep Harry up all night." Harry scoffed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"'Mione, I'm usually the one that makes moves on him. I keep Dray up. And besides, he listens to everything I say so I make the decisions." The boys around them burst into laughter and Granger rolled her eyes. Draco playfully punched Harry's arm.

"That's not true," he said laughing. Harry pulled him into the bed and connected their lips.

"It's very true," Draco smacked him with a pillow, "I love you baby," Harry said, grinning widely. Draco glared playfully.

"Love you too, you prat," he murmured. Harry pulled the curtains shut and Draco curled up to him, their legs tangled together and Draco's head resting on Harry's chest. Harry began stroking small patterns onto the bare skin of Draco's back and smiled.

"Goodnight," he whispered. Draco hummed and fell asleep, Harry doing the same moments later.

A bright light was suddenly shone into Harry's face and he moaned irritably, "what the hell?" opening his eyes, he saw that Draco was no longer draped over him, but lying on his back, clinging possessively to his arm. Ron popped his head inside, a tooth brush in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy head," Harry glared, "it's time to get ready for classes. Wake Malfoy and come on." Harry sighed and rolled over, kissing Draco's forehead and placing a hand on his chest. Draco stirred, trying to press himself closer to Harry.

"Wake up, Dray. We have to get up. Come on," he muttered, shaking Draco slightly as not to scare him awake. Harry smiled and buried his face in Draco's neck, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.

"Hmm," Draco moaned quietly. Harry sat up and looked down, wincing at the purplish mark on Draco's collar bone. The Slytherin opened his eyes a bit, "don't stop. That was a very good way to wake up," he whined. Harry chuckled.

"We have to get ready and I don't want to give you another hickey," Draco's eyes shot open and he pushed Harry away from him.

"Really?" he exclaimed, wiping at his neck, "what did I tell you about marking me Harry?" He huffed angrily and stormed into the shower, his boxers lower on his hips than they were the night before. Dean raised his eyebrows and watched the blond examine his clavicle. Draco glared at Harry.

"Now everyone's going to see it. You know I hate when you do that. I look like trash with hickeys all over me." Harry chuckled and walked up behind him.

"It's only one and everyone knows who put it there. It's not like they're going to think you're slutting it up all night." He paused and grinned, "they'll just think we were doing stuff. And it was there last night so they'll think we had morning sex," Draco's glare deepened and he pushed Harry away.

"But we didn't. You woke me up by kissing me. We didn't do anything." He glanced at the mark again, "its so fucking ugly. You know I hate hickeys, Harry. I'm really mad this time and I might not talk to you all day." Harry laughed.

"Dray you couldn't go a day without talking to me. Even when we hated each other you couldn't ignore me for more than a couple of minutes. You also cant go an entire day without kissing me," he wiggled his eyebrows at Draco but the boy continued to scowl. Harry's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "I'm sorry, Dray. I didn't mean to give you a hickey this time. It truly was an accident." Draco didn't seem to believe him and he just walked out of the bathroom, stealing a white button-down from Harry and a pair of black slacks from Dean. Harry watched him get his tie and make a perfect knot in just a couple of seconds.

He past Harry in silence to brush his teeth – with Harry's tooth brush – and wash his face. Dean finally stepped out of the bathroom and Draco saw him for the first time. He blushed slightly, "oh, um, hi Dean. I thought you'd already left with the others." Dean smiled and glanced down at Draco's legs.

"Is that why you stole my trousers?" Draco's blush deepened and Dean chuckled, "it's fine Draco. I don't care. Take what you need." Draco nodded and began fixing his hair, making it look tidy and neat. He passed Harry once again who was now getting dressed to put on his shoes.

"I'll give them back today after Charms. I didn't have time this morning to take a shower and I have a free period." Dean nodded and fixed his tie. Draco finally acknowledged Harry with a glare before plopping down on his bed and waiting, his chin held high. Harry paused and straightened up from where he was bending to put on his shoes.

"Why aren't you leaving?" he asked Draco. The boy ignored him but a faint pink tinge colored his neck. Harry narrowed his eyes, "are you afraid someone will try something again if you go alone?" Draco's head whipped around at the word 'afraid' and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not afraid of a Gryffindor trying anything, Potter," he was back to spitting Harry's last name, "I'm simply being a good boyfriend and waiting for you. That's what people in relationships do no matter how angry one is at the other." He said, crossing his arms and sitting up straighter. Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced between them. Finally he shook his head and turned to leave.

"Okay, well, thanks I guess." Draco didn't reply and Harry hastily finished getting ready, feeling bad for obviously offending Draco. As he brushed his teeth and washed his face he felt eyes on him. Deciding not to look, he continued his task and the intensity of the gaze increased. Draco stared at him until he finished and then turned away, as if nothing had happened. Harry chuckled and fiddled with his tie one last time.

"Ready," he announced. Draco stood, his arms falling to his sides. He walked swiftly out of the room and down the stairs, Harry close behind. He slowed as they reached the end of the stairs and let Draco walk into the common room first. There were a few people who had went to breakfast early that were already back – Rivers was one of them – and Draco stiffened as he passed the three boys from the night before, lounging on the couches as if they owned all of Gryffindor. Rivers noticed him and sneered, "so you stuck around? Even after my promise to throw you out myself?" Harry's blood boiled and Draco turned, knowing that Harry wasn't behind him and blinked at Rivers, a bored expression on his face.

"You saw me go up to the boys dorm. Did you really think you could scare me?" Rivers stood, a nasty smile – more of a leer – plastered on his face.

"Oh I wasn't trying to scare you, I was simply warning you." Draco didn't back away and he tilted his head up confidently. Rivers chuckled and looked around the room – there were a lot of eyes on them now, "where's your little boyfriend? He can't protect you now can he?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to be protected. I can handle myself just fine." Rivers and his boys laughed and Draco's fingers itched to grasp his wand. Rivers' cold, hateful stare settled on him again.

"Oh, that's right, you have a lot of deadly spells from the Death Eaters. I forgot about that." Draco's fists clenched and Harry stepped into the common room, leaning against the wall and out of Rivers' sight. Some of the other Gryffindor's saw him though and they all looked away and continued what they were doing before Draco came down.

"I'm not a Death Eater. No matter how much you think I am, I'm not."

"Yet," Rivers supplied. Draco glared.

"Never." Harry stepped forward.

"You done here, Dray?" Draco kept his eyes trained on Rivers', neither of them breaking the contact.

"Oh yes, I think so." Harry hummed and moved behind him, wrapping a possessive arm around Draco's waist.

"I saw everything by the way Rivers and I don't appreciate you threatening my boyfriend. Again," Rivers finally looked at Harry and Draco smirked at him.

"I just reminded him of my warning from last night." Harry's arm tightened around Draco and his jaw clenched.

"Would you like a repeat of my reaction last night as well?" Rivers twitched in a way that suggested a controlled flinch and Harry smirked, "need I remind you – again – just who runs Gryffindor?" Rivers eyes fell to the floor and Harry continued, "I'm not talking about McGonagall, Rivers. Leave Draco alone or you will be answering to me. And not in front of everyone but out in the Forbidden Forest, where no one can take you to the hospital and where no one will be able to hear you begging me to stop. Because you will beg. Because what I would do to you is far worse than you have ever experienced. Far worse than your poor mother experienced. And she was Crucioed by Lucius Malfoy was she not?" Rivers was shaking with suppressed rage but he didn't dare make a move on Harry. Draco was even a little scared to hear the things he was saying. "Don't ever talk to one of my friends again and if you decide to, remember, this is not a threat, it's a warning." He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out of Gryffinfor. They heard screaming and curses flying as soon as the portrait closed and the Fat Lady flinched, eyes wide.

They walked toward the Great Hall in silence for a moment, before Draco had to ask, "what were you referring to? What's worse than Crucio? And did my father actually Crucio his mother?" Harry stopped and turned to him.

"Yes. Over this previous summer. That's why he hates you so much. She's half mad now." Harry responded, ignoring Draco's other questions.

"You really scared me back there," he admitted quietly. Harry's face softened and he moved closer. Draco continued, "it was pretty obvious that your Slytherin side was taking over but I've only ever heard my father and the other Death Eaters speak that way. I've never heard you that angry, never knew you could threaten to hurt someone like that. And bringing up his mother is something I do when I really need to anger someone. It was really frightening Harry." He was watching the ground, scared by Harry's inevitable anger when the comparison began to truly sink in. There wasn't an explosion like Draco anticipated however. Harry just walked past him, an unreadable expression on his face and walked into the Great Hall.

Draco slowed his steps and watched as Harry slammed the large oak doors behind him. He couldn't help but feel angry at himself. There was something missing. Something that had been nagging him since he left Dumbledore's office. Something he needed to remember but couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall and gently pushed the door open. Every student looked up when he walked in and most of them looked back at Harry, figuring out that something had happened between them. Granger glanced over at Draco and pressed her lips together, seemingly undecided in where she placed the blame. Draco sighed and slowly made his way over to the Slytherin table. Crabb and Goyle greeted him with almost identical shy smiles and Blaise put a hand on his shoulder leaning in to whisper in his ear once he'd sat down.

"What happened?" Draco shook his head and grabbed a cup, pouring himself some much needed coffee. Pansy kept staring at him worriedly and Theo tried to ignore him as much as possible. Draco's attention was solely on Harry. Draco watched over his coffee cup as his dark haired head jerk angrily whenever anyone would try and talk to him or the way he leaned toward Seamus if someone tried to touch him. Draco sighed, downing the rest of his drink and stood up. He walked across the Hall to stand right behind Harry. Seamus turned to look at him but Harry stubbornly kept his head down, his leg bouncing irritably.

"Maybe you should leave him alone for a bit?" Dean suggested pointedly. Draco scowled at him.

"My boyfriend is pissed at me and I'm going to fix it whether he wants to talk to me or not. Harry get the fuck up and lets go." Harry's fists clenched tightly and he stood so abruptly that Draco jumped and took a step back.

"Get the hell away from me. I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Go fuck yourself," Draco blinked, stunned.

_There's the explosion._ He thought as soon as his brain began working again, _Lot more controlled and a bit later than I expected but there it was. _ Harry's pupils were blown in anger and his nails were digging into the heel of his hand. He was shaking violently and Draco stared at those hate filled eyes. He was stuck, completely dumb founded, not believing what his ears had told him.

"What?" he whispered helplessly. Harry bristled and shoved Draco away from him.

"You heard me. I'm dumping you, now get the hell out of my sight before I hex you to death." Draco felt himself being dragged away but he pulled his arm out of the other person's grasp. He didn't know if he wanted to straighten his robes and walk away with his head held high or crumple at Harry's feet and beg for his forgiveness. His father was in Azkaban, so Draco didn't have to hold his chin up for Lucius but what about Narcissa? All alone and scared. Draco's pride won and he ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down. He schooled his features into an expression of boredom and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Whatever, Potter," he was back to spitting the name like one would spit out a piece of food they had found out was scraped from the floor, "just don't come crawling back when you realize the mistake you're making." Harry's eyes flared.

"Oh I wont. But don't call me when mommy gets herself killed for running away from your master." There were gasps around the room and Draco's façade fell momentarily. He was just about to shout a nasty retort about Harry's parents when a voice boomed from the front of the Hall.

"Potter, get out right now. Malfoy report to Professor Snape's office. If I hear one more word from either of you, there will be dire consequences." Dumbledore shouted sternly. Harry walked forward, slamming Draco aside as he left and Draco trailed after him, headed for the dungeons while Harry left outside.

Draco pushed open the door to the Potions classroom where Snape's office was located and let his head fall as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. The professor swept in a few moments later and his shocked face softened to one of sympathy and concern.

"Draco, what happened? Just yesterday you were both so happy." Draco's knees gave out and Snape caught him, pulling him close and leaned against a desk, letting Draco cry against him. Snape rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair and listening to the strangled sobs forcing their way out of Draco's mouth.

Finally Draco calmed down and pushed away from Snape, wiping his eyes and sniffing, not looking at his professor. Snape placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, having dealt with Narcissa's worried break downs enough times to know what Draco needed.

"I'm here for you, you know that yes?" Draco nodded stiffly, "then tell me what happened." And Draco did. He told Snape everything, how he and Harry were so happy and how Harry protected him from Rivers and how they slept in Gryffindor together and all about how close he felt to Seamus and Dean already. He told Snape what he had said to Harry and the way Harry reacted. He told Snape how he felt dead inside because of how much he'd angered Harry and how all he wanted was to wake up in Harry's arms to find that all the terrible things that had happened that day was a dream.

"He's just so perfect, Professor, and now he hates me again. And don't tell me he doesn't; I saw it in his eyes. Merlin, his beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes that swallow you up and make you feel safe and loved and accepted and appreciated and _needed_," Draco glanced up and thought he had seen tears in Snape's eyes but quickly dismissed a thought as preposterous as that. He continued, "I saw the exact moment he began to resent me and witnessed that anger morph to hatred. He cant stand me. I compared him to bloody Death Eaters for Merlin's sake." Draco's breath caught on a sob and he stopped talking, shaking his head in self-loathing regret. Snape stood abruptly and walked swiftly out of the door, leaving Draco to sit in the dimly lit room alone.

Harry started when a hand was placed on his shoulder, having fell so deep into his hatful thoughts, he didn't sense the presence of another person. Voldemort could've been pointing a wand at him, _Avada Kedavra_ waiting to be said and Harry wouldn't have known. He looked up into Snape's face and sneered, turning his back again. Snape sighed and leaned down, putting his arms under Harry's and began dragging him back toward the castle. Harry struggled and shouted, threatening every living thing on the property, especially Snape, but the man simply ignored him, pulling him toward the dungeons. Harry finally stopped complaining about slimy gits kidnapping him when Snape pushed the door to the Potions classroom open to show someone sitting near the front, their shoulders shaking and white-blond hair mussed up as though it had been pulled at for some time. Harry glared and crossed his arms but Snape pushed him inside, Harry's resulting grunt causing Draco to finally look up and wipe his face with the sleeve of his robe.

"The Project has been resumed. You have two hours and I'll be back. Don't disappoint me." With that, he closed and locked the door and walked away, leaving Harry and Draco alone to sort out their anger and sadness on their own. The room was eerily silent save for Draco's sniffes and the ruffling of his robes as he continually had to wipe at the heavily falling tears. Harry kept glaring at the walls and eventually, Draco stood and walked toward him. Harry's gaze snapped to the blond boy and he jumped, stopping a few feet away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, a fresh wave of tears hitting him. Harry turned away. He was furious but he knew he still loved Draco; nothing could ever change that, but he didn't want to break down and hold the boy. He wasn't going to forgive him as easily as he wanted to. Unfortunately, this angered Draco and he threw himself at Harry, clinging to his neck and yelling at him through the tears.

"Harry, you bloody arse, talk to me! I want to fix th-" Harry interrupted him by shoving him away hard enough to knock the boy onto the hard stone floor. Harry's fury was raging inside him and he felt hot with the burning need to pull his wand.

"I don't give a damn what you want, you little prick! You compared me to Death Eaters when I tried to protect you. That is enough to make me hate you for the rest of my life." Draco choked on a sob and silently kicked himself. Defensive anger rose in the pit of his stomach and he stood, glaring at Harry.

"You were acting like them! You threatened to torture him in the worst possible way and brought up his mother! That's low Harry-" Harry was in front of him in a second, pressing his back into a desk, their faces mere inches apart.

"Don't use my name. We're back to the way we were before. You're Malfoy, and I'm Potter. Say my name one more time and I'll hex you so hard you wont be able to remember your precious mother." Draco snapped and slammed his fist into Harry's jaw.

"I hope Voldemort kills you_ Harry,_" he said in a sickly sweet voice. Harry, true to his word, drew his wand and threw every curse and hex he knew at Draco. The blond fell, his vision going white and then black as Harry continued spitting spells.

_Yes I am leaving it there. I'm sorry. Lol, I'll have the next chapter up soon._


End file.
